An Occupational Hazard
by Romantique The Original
Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Occupational Hazard (1/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Taylor Home_

_Thursday_

_October 14, 2008_

_11:00 a.m._

Ever mindful her baby girl was napping just down the hall way, Tami Taylor skillfully whisked a tea kettle off the front burner of the stove at the first toot of its loud whistle of steam. She poured its boiling contents into a large brown mug. With her free hand, she bobbed a tea bag up and down by its string, allowing the tea to steep in the steaming water. She placed the hot kettle onto a cool burner so as not to risk the sound of another, loud blast. Next, she drizzled in a generous spoonful of honey and the juice of a fresh squeezed lemon wedge.

"Here you go," she announced with her best game-face smile, carrying the hot, fragrant mug into the living room. "This is going to make your throat feel so much better," her voice lilted, as she handed off the mug to her husband.

Eric Taylor lay on the sofa, propped up on one end. As his wife, approached him, he sat up straight so as not to spill the steaming liquid at the handoff. He slowly drew the mug to his lips to take a sip and then, just as abruptly, pulled it away.

"It's too hot," Tami surmised with a wince of sympathy.

Eric gave her a little nod and placed the hot mug on a nearby coaster on the coffee table. Then, he crossed his arms before him, his mind clearly elsewhere.

By nature, Tami Taylor was a problem solver. It was that quality that made her such an effective guidance counselor. Her mind spun with ideas about how to manage the problem literally lying before her.

"Dr. Morgan said you shouldn't even attempt to talk, so I'm thinking you could borrow Julie's laptop when she comes home," she began. "That way, you can enter whatever you want to say," she offered. "In the meantime, here's a notepad." She placed a small tablet and a pen on the coffee table next to the tea, well within her husband's reach.

Still not paying much attention, Eric acknowledged the note pad with another distant nod. It had been only thirty minutes before when he and Tami and baby Grace arrived home from the doctor's office. He had been diagnosed with a severe case of laryngitis caused by overuse of his voice. The doctor told him he would have to go on 100 percent voice rest. Because this wasn't the first time this season he had lost his voice, the doctor also referred him to a specialist to have his throat scoped.

Laryngitis is an occupational hazard for any football coach, and Eric had crossed paths with this one many times before. It was both painful and frustrating. For those reasons, he always tried to keep his coaching voice in check. In fact, Dillon coaches used head sets on the field which had the side benefit of reducing wear and tear on the voice. Unfortunately, such preventative efforts do not always work.

During yesterday's practice, Eric all but lost it when players Tim Riggins, Matt Saracen, and Landry Clarke decided to show up late and drunk. Saracen, who had been nursing a broken heart, recently began to cut his afternoon classes to go with Riggins for a few beers before practice. Ever since Saracen broke up with Eric's daughter, Julie, the relationship between Eric and Saracen had become nothing short of awkward. But what really upset Eric was learning that Riggins was now corrupting a good kid like Landry, and he let Riggins know of his disapproval in no uncertain terms. It was bad enough Riggins was corrupting his quarterback.

By the time Eric arrived home last night, his voice sounded raw and shredded; his throat burned. By morning, he had no voice at all. Eric could not help but think that this was a big price to pay for yesterday's outburst. His doctor suspected damage to the vocal cords. Indeed, both Eric and his wife harbored unspoken concerns about the ramifications such damage could have on his coaching career.

Tami motioned for her husband to move his socked feet and make room for her on the other end of the sofa. Eric quickly complied by drawing his knees up, and she sat down.

"I called the school to let them know you'd be out tomorrow," she reported. Then, she took his feet in her hands and allowed him to stretch out his legs again with his feet in her lap.

Eric shot her a disapproving frown. He and Tami had been together for such a long time that they could practically read each other's thoughts.

"I know," Tami raised an eyebrow. "You don't feel sick. You're not an invalid. And you don't think you need to miss work today, much less for two weeks. If you insist on going to tomorrow night's game, as I know you will, you need to promise me that you'll rely on Mac to do all the heavy lifting for you in the talking and yelling department." She began to slowly yet deliberately rub his feet in an effort to bring him some comfort and perhaps become a little more receptive to what she was saying.

The disapproving frown on Eric's face turned into more of a pout.

Tami could almost feel what her husband was feeling. Eric Taylor had never been one to stay home from work and rest or take it easy. He loved his job and needed to be with his boys. And the most important aspect of his job was to be able to communicate with his team, his staff, the community, and even the press whom he did not particularly like. Then, there was the ever-present elephant in the room: He must win games to retain his coaching job. Tami feared the elephant in the room would trample over everything the doctor ordered.

The next couple of weeks would not be easy. She felt now was the right moment for some loving, straight-talk.

"Promise me you'll put yourself first, Hon … because I'm in possession of your doctor's note to be off from work for two weeks," Tami said, as she looked her husband straight in the eye and made the hand gesture for the number two with her index and middle finger for emphasis. "Don't make me have to turn that note into the school. You know how the District is about liability."

Tami knew Eric had no intention of turning the note in, but at least she could demand some ground rules. And he could tell she meant business.

"It's my way or the highway on this one, Babe," she almost playfully threatened, while continuing to massage the soles of his feet with her thumbs. "You're going to have to ask for help with the team and risk giving up some of your authority and your pride … and just get through this."

There. She said what she had to say and even managed to say it in a very controlled and even tone.

Tami was right. Eric listened to every word his wife said. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and acknowledged her little speech with a tight-lipped nod.

"By the way, I acquired all that wonderful negotiating knowledge from you," she winked with a smile.

Eric managed to return a smaller smile.

"The tea should be cooled by now," she suggested. She continued to slowly massage the ball of his foot, near the base of his toes.

The massage felt good. Eric reached for the mug. Drinking lots of liquids to keep the larynx moist was part of his doctor's instructions. Tami had been right again; the honey and lemon felt good sliding down his painfully inflamed throat.

They sat there in silence for a time on the sofa, where Eric drank the tea and Tami continued to rub his feet. He leaned back, closed his eyes for a moment, and began to relax a little. When he was finished with the tea, Tami broke the silence.

"You and I didn't sleep very well last night, and Gracie Belle is down for the count. How about you make some room for me on this sofa, and you and I take a nap?"

Eric answered Tami through smiling eyes. He rolled his body onto his side, moving his back closer to the back of the sofa. Tami grabbed a nearby chenille throw, stretched out beside her husband, and carefully covered the two of them. Tami laid her head on top of her husband's outstretched arm, as he drew her closer to him. Face to face, the couple gazed into one another's eyes and then, shared a long, unhurried kiss. The sweet taste of honey melted from his tongue onto hers.

"You're going to be okay," Tami whispered in soft, low voice. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her husband's worried forehead and gently took his face in her hands. "All you need to do is exactly what the doctor says and have some faith." After a beat, she added, "I love you."

Eric leaned in and gave Tami another long, passionate kiss. His body's stirring response confirmed he did not feel sick nor was he an invalid, and he proceeded to make love to his beautiful wife. In the afterglow, they closed their eyes, and drifted away together into an unheard of weekday nap.

_Thursday_

_4:30 p.m._

Julie Taylor arrived home from school after dance practice.

"Whoa," she remarked as she bounded into the kitchen, only to stop in her tracks. "Who turned our house into a drug store?"

She could not help but notice the medical inventory on their kitchen counter: a thermometer, inhaler samples, throat lozenges and sprays, vitamins, bottles of juice and honey, medical papers, and insurance forms. The air smelled of menthol as a humidifier hummed from the corner of the living room.

"Is Dad contagious?" Julie asked her mom who was on the other side of the kitchen counter. "I can't afford to get sick with the dance recital coming up." She made her way around to the sofa where she dumped her books and purse. "I could go stay with Tyra?" Julie was now talking loudly from the other room.

Tami hurried into the living room to ask Julie to keep her voice down, so as not to wake her sister and her father. Earlier in the afternoon, Eric had taken a prescription for pain and gone to bed.

"No, he's not contagious," Tami continued, keeping her voice down as an example. "He did a number on his vocal cords this time and is on total voice rest."

"Not surprised," Julie replied in a snarky tone. "At school, I heard Dad really lost it at practice, yesterday," Julie reported. Frankly, she was embarrassed to hear how angry her Dad was at school, and how she had to hear about it for days.

"And from whom did you hear that?" Tami wanted to know.

"From Tyra," Julie reported. "Dad really went off on Landry, Matt, and Tim. Tyra heard some of the guys on the team say they have never seen Dad so mad."

There was a silent pause eventually interrupted by Julie. "Mom, I know I shouldn't say this, but it'll be kind of nice to know Dad can't yell for awhile."

Tami responded to her daughter in an unexpected and unsympathetic way. "Jules, promise me you won't give him a reason to raise his voice until we see the specialist in Austin next week and find out what is going on. Can you do that? It's really important."

The look on Julie's face suddenly became stricken. "I thought Dad lost his voice from yelling too much at football practice. A specialist in Austin … is he _really_ okay?"

Tami attempted to explain further, "Oh, yes. It's just that there may be some damage to his vocal cords, and he needs to follow up with a specialist. And it's not because your Dad raises his voice at you sometimes. It comes with coaching sports." Then, she tried to reassure her daughter. "We'll know more, next week."

A big pot of homemade chicken noodle soup was simmering on the stove. Tami thought that the soup would be good for her husband's throat, plus she could freeze portions for him to eat over the next week. The kitchen smelled of the simmering broth and spices.

"Would you keep an eye on the soup so that it doesn't bubble over? I'm going to feed and change your sister," Tami was clearly preoccupied. "And the doctor called in more prescriptions for your Dad I need to pick up."

"Sure Mom," Julie said.

"You're a love," Tami said with a lilt in her voice, as she kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

Although her mom went out of her way to explain things and reassure her, Julie couldn't shake a feeling that there was more going on than she was being told.

_Thursday_

_6:00 p.m._

Still groggy from the pain pills, Eric stumbled into the kitchen in his socked feet over to his wife and gave her a warm, sleepy hug from behind. Then, he noticed Gracie Belle nearby in her infant seat playing peek-a-boo with her older sister. The sight made him smile.

Julie told her Dad he was welcome to use her laptop. She was charging the battery near the coffee table in the living room. Eric turned to his oldest daughter and silently mouthed the words, "thank you," and he gave her a little smile.

"You're welcome," Julie silently mouthed back, returning the smile.

"I called Mac, and he said he could be here tonight at 8:30 to go over Friday's game with you," Tami told Eric who was still standing behind her as she finished dinner.

That news made Eric feel a little more in control of the situation, and he gave his wife's arm a soft squeeze of appreciation.

Tami grabbed a basket of fresh, crusty French bread and herded everyone out of the kitchen and towards the table for dinner. Eric picked up Gracie Belle and moved her closer to the table so that she could see everyone. He then took his seat while Tami ladled him a big bowl of the homemade soup. It smelled good, and he was hungry.

Julie volunteered to say grace before dinner. Afterwards, Eric looked up and smiled warmly at his oldest daughter. He couldn't help but notice how especially sweet his girls were today. Taking his first sip of the soup broth, he abruptly dropped his spoon on the table and grabbed for his throat.

"Oh, Honey," Tami was suddenly alarmed and up on her feet. "I made sure your soup wasn't too hot."

Eric's hung his head down in an effort to hide his tearing eyes, and he made a writing gesture up in the air with his hand. Tami grabbed for the pad and pen and passed them across the table.

"Water," he scribbled as soon as he had the pad. "_COLD_ water" with an emphasis on the word, "cold."

Julie uttered, "I'll get it." She quickly moved to the kitchen.

A concerned Tami stood next to Eric and rubbed small circles on his back in an effort to ease his distress. She made the soup to make him feel better, not to hurt him.

Julie returned with a glass of ice water, and Eric slowly swallowed a few sips of the cold liquid, wincing in pain. Tami continued to rub his back in a circular motion. After a moment, he seemed to be breathing easier.

During the commotion, Julie left the room and quickly returned with the laptop. It was all charged up. She opened WordPad and set the font to a larger point size. She brought the computer to her Dad. "Here you go. You can say whatever you need to say to us here. The program is set up on the desktop. You just need to double click to open it. You can name and save conversations by date if you want to."

Eric nodded to show he understood. He typed the following message, "I'm ok. Just woke up. Throat is dry. It Burns. 1st swallow is hardest." And he turned the screen toward Tami for her to see.

Tami gave him a relieved hug and then, sat back down at the table. "Do you need to take another pain pill? You can have one if you need one."

Eric typed, "No. Need to stay awake for Mac. Will take 1 after he leaves." And he turned the laptop screen around.

Tami nodded after reading his entry. "I picked up some more prescriptions that were called in for you. There's an anesthetic throat spray on the counter. You may want to use the spray during the day and take the pain pills at night to sleep. There's also a steroid inhaler for the inflammation. I bought another humidifier to set up in our bedroom. You need to be sleeping in cool, moist air."

Eric typed, "Sounds good. Soup is very good," and he turned the laptop around so that Tami and Julie could see. Then, he typed, "Thank you, my girls, for all your help." And he turned the laptop around so that they could both see the screen.

"You're welcome. I love you, Dad,' Julie said. Though she tried not to show it, she was becoming more concerned. Her Mom wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her concern, either.

_Thursday_

_8:00 p.m._

The doorbell chimed. Julie opened the door to find Landry Clarke standing at their doorstep. She could not help but notice his arms were full of wires and electronic equipment.

"Hey," Landry uttered. "Is your Dad here? I need to talk to him."

"Uh, yeah," Julie responded. "Wait here just a minute."

From the doorway, Landry could hear Julie telling Eric he was there to see him. In less than a moment, Julie reappeared and ushered him inside the house. Landry noticed his Eric was stretched out on the living room sofa in his sweats, his hair mussed. Eric began to sit up, a little more slow-moving than normal Landry noted.

Julie explained how her Dad could not talk because he lost his voice. But she told him that he could communicate using a laptop, and she pointed to it on the nearby coffee table.

"Yeah, Tyra told me about that," Landry responded. "It's my fault he lost his voice in the first place. She made sure to tell me what total low lives we are."

"Well, it's not entirely your fault," Julie quickly intervened. "Dad has had problems with his throat before. Let's just say what you did with Tim and Matt yesterday didn't help. Plus, they're equally to blame."

"Why do you think Matt has been drinking, Julie?" Landry retorted in his awkward way. "Because you dumped him, that's why. And I was drinking because Tyra dumped me. Now, I know that's not a good excuse, but it is why Matt and I felt the need to go and have a drink to drown our sorrows. As far as Tim Riggins goes, well, we all know he doesn't really need a reason."

Eric watched these two young persons in silence, taking in this conversation. Without taking sides, at least the truth was finally coming out. And his daughter was a far better facilitator than he had been yesterday.

Julie thoughtfully responded to Landry's emotionally charged statements. "I can't speak about what happened between you and Tyra. For me and Matt, there were reasons we needed to break up that are between Matt and me, but that is still no reason for him to be drinking and messing with his body and his future. You and I both know that Matt doesn't have any business drinking and showing up drunk to practice. His grandmother would be so disappointed in him. So am I."

Landry thought for a moment. "You're right, Julie. I apologize for getting into your business with Matt. I actually came here to apologize to you, Coach Taylor," Landry turned to face Eric. "I am truly sorry Matt and I showed up intoxicated to your practice yesterday. It was disrespectful to you and the team. It was pretty much my fault. I don't drink. I don't like to drink, don't need to drink. My Dad is in law enforcement, and underage drinking is against the law. I would never want to disappoint my Dad. I promise you it won't happen again."

Eric clenched his jaw, tightened his lips and gave a very definitive nod to the young player before him, indicating an acceptance of Clarke's apology.

"Coach," Landry continued in his intelligent but awkward way, "I still believe it's at least mostly my fault you are in this mess this week with a game scheduled for tomorrow night, and I want to help you. You know, make up for some of what I've done. May I show you what I came up with?"

Landry approached the coffee table and laid down his load of electronics.

"This is a wireless 3G set up where you can communicate from one laptop to another. I was thinking that you could text your plays to Mac during the game. I mean, you're already hooked up to headphones, and you can hear him. So, he doesn't need a way to communicate to you. You just need a way to communicate to him."

After listening for a moment, Eric motioned for Clarke to come closer to him, as he began typing into the laptop his daughter loaned him.

"I'm not fast on keyboard. I don't text. Mac is not computer savvy. Don't have time to learn before Friday. Plays in a game are fired off in a flash. Games turn on dime."

Eric then looked up at Clarke as he read his message.

Clarke asked his coach, "But don't your plays all have numbers and short word codes? You'll have some minimal inputting. You could make up a list of codes."

Eric thought for a second and typed in, "Yes."

"Dad," Julie piped up from the corner of the room. "It just might work," she said while giving her father an optimistic look. "You could at least think about it."

Eric motioned Clarke over to his computer again, and he began entering. "Lance, would you stay awhile? Mac is coming over in about an hour to go over a solution for tomorrow night. I'd like for you to explain to him all how this is going to work."

"I'd be happy to stay," he answered with a smile, satisfied that he might be on his way to making amends.

(Continued ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Occupational Hazard (2/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Friday_

_Dillon High School Coaches Office_

_October 16, 2008_

_Noon_

Eric was deep in thought taking care of some final edits using the new codes developed for tonight's playbook when Matt Saracen and Tim Riggins tapped on the coaching office door.

Offensive Coach Mac Macgill looked up from his desk in the same office. The larger, older man asked, "What do you fellas want?"

Saracen answered, "We need to speak with Coach Taylor."

Eric looked up at the boys. They had not seen one another since their altercation on the field the other day, and an unspoken tension remained between them.

"Guys, unless this has to do with the game tonight, Coach Taylor isn't doin' any talking today. It's his first day back, so anything other than game play and you'll have to talk to me," Mac said.

Riggins looked directly at Eric. "Actually, Coach, you don't need to do any talking, sir. You only need to listen," Riggins said to Eric in his conciliatory way. "And Mac, you can listen, too, if you want to."

The two men stared intensely at the two young players.

"Coach, we just want to apologize," Saracen stumbled on his words. "Landry told us what happened with your voice, and how it's mostly our fault. We just want to promise that you'll see no more trouble out of us, sir."

"And if we can do anything to make this right," Riggins added, "just let us know. We feel pretty bad about this, Coach, especially me. You had every right to be upset with me."

Eric clenched his jaw, looked them straight in the eye, and acknowledged what they said with a slow nod.

"So, are we good?' Saracen asked.

Mac interjected, "You're a long ways from bein' good, boys. But this was a nice start. We need you both to work with Coach Taylor right after school to go over some new codes and hand signals we came up with."

"Sure," Saracen and Riggins answered in unison. "Anything you need. Again, we're really sorry about all this," Riggins reiterated.

_Friday Night _

_Dillon vs. South Millbank_

_7:00 p.m._

_Hermann Field_

There was foggy mist in the dusky sky making the air damp and cool, almost like a cool mist humidifier. The mist diffused the intensity of the bright stadium lights. Tami insisted Eric wrap a knit scarf around his neck to protect his throat from the cool night air and stuffed his coaching jacket pockets full with throat lozenges. Eric was only too aware his wife was going against both her protective nature and her better judgment by not turning in the doctor's note to the school and decided it best to do as she said with a smile on his face. Complying with her demands was a small price to pay in order to be where he needed to be on this Friday night.

In the locker room before the game began, Eric stood next to Mac who called for the team's attention. "I have a statement to read from Coach Taylor."

"_Gentlemen, I want to personally thank you for the extra time you've given to this team the last few days on my behalf. And that same thank you also comes from Mac and the staff. One of our greatest strengths as Dillon Panthers is our ability to pull together when necessary, and this week, it was. If there's a silver lining, it is that we reviewed our plays and calls and discovered some things we could do to make ourselves better. We looked at our way of doing things and strategized from a different perspective. We also came up with some new plays, and we will throw some unexpected curves tonight. What we need, gentlemen, is for you to go out there and execute our new and improved game plan. If you do that, we will succeed. Let's go out there and win this one. Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose." _

After the statement was read and the team evoked its battle cry, team leader Smash Williams added, "Coach Taylor, we all want you to know that after everything you do for us, _all_ the time, for _all_ of us … we're here for you."

Saracen rolled his eyes and then, shook his head in frustration. He was sick and tired of Smash's self-appointed team leader status. Lately, Smash was so damn full of himself. He had to put up with Smash's mouth on the field, at work, and all around town. Lately, it was just too much and his patience had long worn thin.

Eric, on the other hand, was clearly moved by Smash's little speech, even though he tried to hide it. With a clenched jaw, he gave the team an appreciative nod. For someone who always gave 110 percent of himself, accepting help from others did not come easily to Eric.

"Alright, let's go! Don't want a delay of game," Mac returned the focus on the game at hand.

As the Dillon coaching staff headed towards the sidelines, the team walked onto the field to the roar of home game applause.

_Game Announcer: "The Panthers win the coin toss and elect to receive. South Millbank kicks the ball. Number 33, Tim Riggins, easily catches the kickoff and carries the ball all the way to the Panthers 47 yard line. _

_Saracen, Number 7, is in with the play. From shotgun formation, Saracen throws a screen pass to Riggins who barrels down the field for a 12 yard gain and the first down. _

_Next play, Saracen hurls a 20 yard pass and connects with Number 20, Smash Williams. Oh, Smash runs the ball all the way for a touchdown!_

_The extra point is good. The Panthers are on the scoreboard with 7 points._

_The Panthers kick the ball. South Millbank receiver, Jake Tennison, returns the ball up the field. Big Tim Riggins puts the receiver on the ground, causing him to fumble! Smash Williams is there to scoop up the ball. Assisted by well-executed Panther blocking, Smash easily runs the ball past the South Millbank offense for an incredible 62 yard touchdown! _

_The extra point is good. The Panthers now lead 14 to 0. These Panthers are off to a flying first half!"_

For the next several plays, the Panther defense held the line of scrimmage to the fourth down, forcing South Millbank to kick the ball away. In the meantime, Eric and Mac worked with Saracen, throwing him hand signals to give him the next two plays. Clarke stood nearby in case Eric needed to run in a replacement play.

_Announcer: "The Panthers return the kickoff to their 45 yard line. _

_Saracen throws the ball to tried-and-true Smash Williams who carries the ball out of bounds at the 30 yard line. _

_Saracen passes the ball to Riggins. Riggins pushes through the line. He runs like the wind for a 28 yard gain. He is finally stopped at the one yard line!_

_Smash runs the ball up and over the South Millbank defensive line for a third successive touchdown!"_

Saracen flashed a discrete hand signal to Eric to go for two, and his coach gave him the nod.

_Announcer: "Saracen passes the ball to Riggins who easily carries the ball all the way into the end zone for an additional two points. The Panther defense is on fire tonight! And the Panthers lead 22 to 0 at the half."_

The second half played much like a replay of the first. The Panthers played as a well-oiled, cohesive unit working together for a single cause. The "Saracen, Williams, Riggins triad" were allowed to do their thing with little interference, thanks to an almost perfect execution from the Panther's defense. South Millbank had little opportunity to see the ball the entire night except for one successful field goal attempt. The Dillon Panthers easily won the game with a score of 43 to 3.

To keep up the momentum of tonight's win, Eric and Mac decided they would keep the same practice schedule for the next week, with Sunday as the only day off. And Mac delivered the news to the team in the post game locker room.

After the announcement, Mac presented the game ball to Eric to a loud wave of whoops and applause from the guys on the team. Without missing a beat, Eric strongly shook his head no and gave a short pass which landed square in the chest of Mac MacGill. Eric looked a surprised Mac in the eye and silently mouthed the words, "Your game ball," as he pointed directly at Mac.

And with that, Eric turned to walk away, leaving his stunned colleague in the locker room with his team and another round of applause for Mac.

_Tuesday_

_Austin Center for Outpatient Surgery_

_October 21, 2008_

_8 a.m._

A long practice on Saturday and some film review at school, along with another good practice after school yesterday, allowed Eric to leave his team in Mac's hands with a feeling that he and his team just might make it. He arrived at the surgical center with his wife at 6 a.m. as instructed for blood work and check- in. They had to leave their house in Dillon at 4 a.m. to arrive on time. Tami's sister, Shelley, flew in from Dallas yesterday and stayed overnight to watch over Gracie Belle so that Tami could take care of her husband and Julie could go to school.

Eric and Tami had been moved into a small curtained cubicle. The medicinal smell and sterile surroundings only heightened the Taylors' anxieties of what was ahead. Eric laid on a gurney, gowned and IV'd, just waiting for someone to take him into surgery. Anxious to get this procedure behind him, a nurse finally came in and explained that she was injecting something into his IV that would make him drowsy. In less than twenty seconds, Eric began to drift in and out of sleep. Tami stayed with him until an orderly arrived. She gave Eric a kiss and told him she'd see him soon. Then, she was escorted to a waiting room with many others.

Tami quickly scanned the waiting area. Not that she was expecting to see anyone in Austin she knew, but this was a small world. She was trying to keep the lid on their business with the school and the community until they knew more. That had been no easy feat as the town's number one Booster, Buddy Garrity, was calling the house on a daily basis looking for news of Eric's health. She was relieved to see that Buddy was not there to pump her for information.

About an hour later, a doctor emerged in his surgical scrubs and motioned for Tami to follow him out into the hallway.

"Are you Eric Taylor's wife?" the surgeon asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"I'm Dr. Kalen," the surgeon introduced himself. "Your husband did fine in the operating room. I removed some nodules from his vocal cords which I sent to the lab to be biopsied. That is standard procedure. I also photographed the larynx to document this episode. There's some scar tissue indicating he's had prior issues with his larynx. It's localized, indicating it was not caused by acid reflux. It's good to find out the cause by eliminating other possibilities. More than likely, the scar tissue was caused by previous bouts of laryngitis like the one he is having now. I believe they were also caused by overuse of the voice."

"Biopsied?" Tami's heart stopped. She hadn't heard anything after that word.

The surgeon responded, "Yes, we biopsied the nodules, sent the tissue to the lab for analysis. I can't tell you that the results will come back normal or abnormal until the lab report comes back. Let's just say that by looking, I would be surprised if it comes back as malignant. But again, I can't be certain. That's why we always send tissue to the lab."

Tami tried to convince herself to feel relieved by the surgeon's experience with such things, but a nagging fear remained.

Dr. Kalen continued, "He still has a lot of redness and inflammation in the vocal cords, more than I would expect to see. This suggests that he chronically overuses his voice which is not all that surprising considering his occupation. I injected some hydrocortisone directly into the inflamed tissue. The injection should work much faster than the lower dose steroid found in the inhaler he has been using. I also ordered an antibiotic injection into his IV to help protect from infection. But you'll still need to watch for that. I also ordered an anti-nausea injection that will help with the car ride home."

"When will his voice come back?" she asked the question that Eric would have certainly asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping the injection will calm everything down so that healing can begin. I understand he's been very good about the voice rest. He'll need to continue to be very good awhile longer."

"How much longer?" And then, Tami suddenly realized the obvious. "You don't know, do you?"

"Unfortunately, no." He continued. "There are no guarantees, but you folks are doing everything right. I believe the steroid injection will break the inflammation cycle. Now, we need to wait and see."

"Wait and see?" Tami's face must have looked as let down as she felt.

"You are going to see Dr. Morgan on Friday, right?" Dr. Kalen asked.

"Right," Tami replied.

"Good. I'd like him to check your husband for infection. And I want to schedule your husband for another steroid injection with me next Tuesday. On this next round, he will not have to be put under a general anesthesia because I won't be doing a biopsy. A week out is the soonest I can safely repeat the injection. In my opinion, the injections are his best bet to turning the corner."

"Okay," Tami manages to get the word out. "Then, I guess we'll see you again next Tuesday. Thank you, Doctor."

"As soon as he comes out of the anesthesia, you can take him home," Dr. Kalen said. "Someone will call for you in the waiting room."

Reeling from the uncertainty of what she had just heard, Tami almost robotically thanked him again and returned to the waiting room.

_Tuesday_

_In Route to Dillon_

_11:00 a.m._

The discharge nurse gave Tami a long list of verbal instructions.

"_Your husband will be in pain from the procedure for a several days. He received a pain injection in the recovery room that will last for about six hours, and we are sending him home with a liquid pain medication. No more pills for him for now. They are too difficult for him to swallow. Keep him at home until we see him again next week and absolutely no use of voice."_

"_Soft foods that slide easily down the throat, bland diet … no irritating spices or sodas. No acidic food or drinks like coffee, chocolate, or colas. Cold drinks or ice chips feel really good to many but not all patients. Chewing gum or sucking on hard candy or lozenges helps keep those inflamed tissues moist. Cool mist humidifiers are a must. He was also given an antibiotic injection in his IV. Still, make sure no one with a cold or flu has close contact with him until the surgical site is all healed in 7 to 10 days. Frequent hand washing for all family members is a good idea. In 3 days, gargling with tepid salt water several times a day would be very healing."_

"_Watch for fever, bleeding or hemorrhaging which could come from the surgical site. Have him seen by an ER in Dillon if you see any signs of any of these. Have him see his primary care physician on Friday. You'll receive the biopsy results by the end of the week, as will the primary care doctor. This is a lot to remember. We'll send you home with written release instructions."_

It was a lot to remember alright. Tami's head was still spinning. She had to sign off on the long list of instructions she couldn't digest even right now. All she wanted to do was to get Eric home.

She was glad Eric was sleeping beside her in the passenger seat for the ride home because she had some quick thinking to do. For instance, how was she going to keep him quiet and home when all he could think about is preparing for Friday night's game, and for next week's big game against Arnett Mead?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Eric's cell phone rang. With one hand, as the other stayed firmly at the steering wheel, she quickly grabbed the phone out of his jacket pocket. It was Buddy Garrity. With one hand, she quickly silenced the phone so the call would to go straight to voicemail. She didn't want to wake Eric, and she didn't want to talk with anyone outside of the immediate family, especially not Buddy. Buddy had a way of somehow making a tough situation even tougher.

Tami managed to drive her husband all the way home without waking him. Once there, she easily led a disoriented Eric straight to their bedroom. She turned on the humidifier and had him go to the bathroom. She then sat him on the end of the bed as she pulled back the bed covers and pulled off his shoes and jacket. Still out of it from the pain cocktail he was given in Austin, Eric was very compliant. All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. He nearly keeled over onto his pillow, and she covered him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and lightly stroked the outline of the face she loved and left him to sleep, quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked into the living room where she greeted Gracie Belle who was sitting up cooing at her Aunt Shelley. Her sister asked her if she would like some leftover chicken salad and a glass of wine.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful," Tami quickly answered.

Tami took over playing with Gracie who was so happy to see her Momma, she smiled and waved her little arms and legs in the air. A few minutes later, Shelley brought her sister a bowlful of the salad and some cutlery, along with the wine. Then, she joined her sister on the sofa, as Tami started to munch.

"Thank you for this. It's really good. I am famished," she said in between hurried bites. "I've been going non-stop since we left early this morning."

"So, how did it go?" Shelley anxiously wanted to know.

Tami explained the procedures performed by the surgeon.

"What are nodules?" Shelley asked.

"Well, I know they are not supposed to be there, and they can form when the vocal cords are overused. Eric's a coach, and he raises his voice so his players can hear him at practices, in the locker room, or at the stadium. All that strain on the larynx can cause these nodules to form and cause problems," she explained.

Tami was also a little embarrassed to broach the subject of her husband's yelling because she knew her sister had heard it before, firsthand.

Knowing what it meant to send tissue to a lab for biopsy, Shelley asked her sister a very difficult question. "Are they growths, like cancer?"

Tami slowly lowered her fork. The expression on her face changed and her mouth tightened. "They usually aren't malignant, but sometimes, they are. The surgeon said that from what he saw, he would be surprised if they were," Tami answered, "but, he can't be certain. Of course I'm thinking about that. And I'm thinking that the specialist does not know how long it will be before Eric's voice back will come back. Or even if it will be his same voice that comes back … his voice that I love so much."

After taking a sip of wine, Tami went on, grateful for the chance to just spill everything she had been holding inside. "Eric doesn't know any of this yet, and I don't want to have to tell him how much the doctors don't know." And Tami began to cry. "He's so worried about how this will affect his job, his career. He doesn't even know about the nodules and the biopsy. He's been too out of it for me to talk to him."

Shelley gave her sister a firm hand on the shoulder. It seemed to comfort her. "What did the specialist say is next?" She now reached for her own glass of wine and moved to sit closer to her sister.

"The lab report will be available in a few days. The surgeon wants to repeat the steroid injection in Austin next Tuesday," Tami answered, wiping tears off her cheek. "That's assuming every thing is okay with the biopsy."

"If you need me to come back next week and stay with the kids, I will, Sis," Shelley offered. "I need to leave here in about an hour, but I'd be happy to come back next week and can stay longer if you need me."

"Oh, would you?" Tami continued to sob.

Shelley answered, "Of course I will. I'd do anything to help you and Eric."

"Even after Eric asked you to leave our house?" Tami was still embarrassed about that uncomfortable scene when Gracie was christened.

"He was right to ask me to leave. I did overstay my welcome," Shelley surprised her sister. "Please tell Eric not to worry about anything except getting well. He and I are fine."

"Well, okay," Tami said, sounding a little more in control and giving the tears in her eyes a quick wipe with her fingertips. "We have a plan, and that's what we're going to do. Because there is nothing else to do, except to pray he is okay and that he gets his voice back soon."

"Amen, sister," Shelley echoed and raised her glass to toast their resolve.

Shelley gave her sister a hug, the kind of comforting hug that imparted strength, support, and fortitude.

(continued ...)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: An Occupational Hazard (3/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Taylor Home_

_Tuesday night_

_7:00 p.m._

By dinner time, the drugs had pretty much cleared Eric's system, and it was time for that discussion Tami had been dreading. As it turned out, the discussion was easier than she thought it would be. He drove its direction with lots of questions. When she told him about the biopsy, he immediately took her hand in his and gave hers a hard squeeze. Then, he typed into the laptop that he dismissed cancer as a remote possibility and that cancer didn't run in his family. He further entered that as a coach, he worked with percentages and that the percentage was so low on this possibility, he could not devote energy to worrying about it until if and when it became a reality.

He made her promise him she would also not worry about it at this point in time. She told him she would, but she hoped she would be able to keep it.

At the end of their discussion, Eric walked over to her and gave her a long, reassuring hug. Tami spent the past week being so strong for her husband, and here he was being strong for her tonight.

Then, she had to bring up the subject of him staying home from work. Eric typed, "We need 2 take this 1 day a time, Tami. My job depends on it. I've been perfect on voice rest. I'll continue 2 be perfect. I'll see how I feel tomorrow & on Friday. Mac can handle practice Saturday. U can't expect me 2 miss Friday night's game. I won't do that."

Now it was Tami's turn to realize this was the most her husband would concede. She took in a deep breath and reluctantly relented, "Alright."

Eric typed into the laptop, "I'm going to be ok." He opened his arms, motioning for his wife to come to him, and he gave her another big, reassuring hug.

About an hour later, Julie came in from a night out with Tyra and wanted to know what happened in Austin. Tami and Eric caught her up with everything except the biopsy. They had previously agreed not to worry her with it. Julie seemed satisfied with the update and gave both her parents a hug, before retiring to her room for the night.

After one last check on Gracie Belle, Tami took a shower and was getting ready to climb into bed. Thoroughly exhausted, she sat down at her vanity in her bedroom to give her long hair a good brushing before hitting the sheets. It has been a long, long day and an even longer night.

"If I stay home from school tomorrow, u stay home w/me," Eric entered into the laptop and brought it to his wife to read the screen. "Gracie goes 2 daycare; I play w/my wife." Eric had thought about it and decided he needed to be more conciliatory with Tami, as she was only concerned about his well being.

"I can't take another day off. Can I?" Tami asked herself. "I mean, I do have some time accumulated, though not much."

Eric nodded yes with a gleam in his eye Tami never could resist. She recalled her strategy on the ride home from Austin for getting through the next few days. Keeping her husband home and quiet, as the surgeon ordered, was one of her top priorities.

After connecting the laptop on the dresser to its power source for a much needed recharge, Eric came over to her and gently took the hairbrush out of her hand and began slowly brushing the back of her hair. So soft and smooth, he loved his wife's long, strawberry blonde hair.

"Do you want me to call Mac and set up another meeting here for tomorrow night?" Tami offered.

Eric looked at her in the mirror and nodded his head.

"I'll do that. Shelley is all set for next week. It's all going to work out," Tami smiled, convincing herself.

A moment later, her husband reached down to loosen the laces at the top of her nightgown.

"Coach Taylor," Tami looked up at Eric and smiled, "what are you up to?" Then, she teased, "Whatever did they put in your IV?"

He went down on one knee to get to her level and kissed her. She tasted minty fresh. He tasted like lemon throat lozenges. Tami noticed he felt nice and cool. No sign of fever.

Eric gave her nibbling kisses down her neck, Tami asked, "Honey, are you sure you're up for this?" With her eyes closed, relishing every touch of his lips on the sensitive nerve endings of the nape of her neck, she continued, "You really did have surgery only this morning."

He stood up, pulling her up with him and held her so close, all the while still stroking her soft, long hair with his fingers. Gazing into his eyes, Tami had no doubt he absolutely was up to it.

_Taylor Home_

_October 22, 2008_

_Wednesday_

_10:45 a.m._

The decision for Tami to stay home with her husband today was made for her. After the best night of sleep they had in days, following the sweetest session of lovemaking, Eric awoke before daybreak. He scribbled on the pad that he had the worst sore throat he could ever remember having … that his throat felt as if it was on fire. He slugged down the liquid pain medication and sucked on ice chips to keep the fire down to a roar. After about 20 minutes, the pain medication finally kicked in, and he was able to go back to sleep.

A little while later, Tami took Gracie into daycare at her usual time. She returned home to her sleeping husband and climbed back into bed and snuggled up close. She had an overwhelming desire to be near him.

A couple of hours later, a freshly showered and dressed Tami was in the kitchen blending a frozen yogurt smoothie for her husband. A few minutes later, he too emerged freshly showered and foraged near the kitchen counter, finally reaching for the anesthetic throat spray.

At mid spray, Tami commented, "You aren't supposed to use that before meals, Hon."

Eric scribbled, "Don't care. On scale of 1 - 10 … this is 20!"

"Oh, honey," Tami felt so bad him. The clinic wasn't kidding about the pain from the biopsy and injections. She handed him the frozen vanilla concoction. Then, she moved closer to him to feel his forehead. "No fever," she announced. "I'm just checking." She kissed his forehead the same way she kissed Julie's or Gracie's when she checked them for fever.

After downing another dose of the liquid pain medication and spraying his throat with the anesthetic, Eric scribbled another note, "Going 2 watch footage and take notes for an hour 2 get ready 4 meeting w/Mac 2nite." His improvised shorthand was beginning to show. The anesthetic spray and the cold smoothie seemed to take his pain down a few notches.

"Okay, that's really good," Tami smiled, hoping the hour didn't turn into all day. "But just remember, you promised to play with me today if I stayed home."

Eric smiled as he took his smoothie and the laptop to the television.

Tami poured herself the rest of the smoothie from the blender when she looked up out the window and saw a car pulling up in front of the house. She focused for a moment.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she cried out of nowhere. "Honey, Buddy Garrity is here. What is he … Why is he here?"

Eric came back into the room and walked towards the front door.

"No. Please, do not let him in," Tami begged as Eric opened the door just as Buddy was about to knock.

"Hey, Eric," Buddy chortled in his amiable way. "Hey, Tami," he could see her inside the doorway.

"Hi, Buddy," Tami faked her best courtesy greeting. "What are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I came to see how you are doing, Eric," he said. "You weren't at school yesterday, and you're not there again today. Tami, you're not at work again today. Wild horses can't keep you away from the school, from the team. I need to see that you're okay with my own eyes."

Eric turned his head and glared a "help me" glare towards his wife. He was still in pain and was no more in the mood for a visit from Buddy than Tami.

"You know Eric has laryngitis," Tami answered with her best, fake smile. "I told you about it at Friday's game."

"But Eric had laryngitis last week and has been on voice rest since last Thursday," Buddy interrupted and looked directly at Eric. "You were back to work on Monday, but then you were out yesterday and today. Mac's running the practices. It makes no sense. Are you okay? You look fine."

Again, Eric glared at Tami for help, very skillful help. One misstep and Buddy would make their lives very miserable. That, Eric thought, was a proven commodity.

"Buddy, Eric still is not allowed to talk. So, you're going to have to talk to me," Tami stepped carefully through the Booster's minefield of gossip and innuendo.

"Okay. Then, talk to me, Tami. What is wrong with Eric?" Buddy started closing in on the reason why he came because he knew she was such a tough customer, even tougher than Eric. "The whole town is buzzing."

"Buzzing with what?" Tami wanted to know, her irritation beginning to show more as she struggled not to hand over her self control. Because if she were to lose her cool, Buddy Garrity would run with it until he scored a touchdown at the town's 'Gossip Bowl.'

"The whole town is worried that something is seriously wrong. For Eric Taylor to miss four days of work over two weeks of the season schedule, something has to be seriously wrong," Buddy stated his case, "especially with the game against Arnett Mead coming fast upon us. You all missed the Boosters' pancake breakfast last Saturday, as if you think we didn't notice. We've never heard of anyone missing this much time just for losing their voice. There's got to be more that you're not telling us."

Clearly irritated, Eric tapped Buddy's arm and slowly mouthed the words, "I'm fine." For the first time since he lost his voice, Eric thought that it was a good thing he could not speak at this moment for fear of what he might say.

"Eric, obviously, you are _NOT_ fine," Buddy countered. "This all simply does not square up."

Buddy took a deep breath and put on his most sincere face. "Look. Eric, Tami. C'mon, I'm your friend. I want to know if there is anything we can do to help you. Do you need to see another doctor or get another opinion? We can send you to the best, anywhere in this US of A. Do you need equipment or microphones or any other computer or audio visual equipment to help you communicate? Anything you need, Eric. All you need to do is ask. You two don't have to go this alone. We are all here for you," Buddy added.

As much as Buddy Garrity bugged the fire out of Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, they also knew when he was being sincere. And who knew? They may very well need his offer of help down the road.

Tami softened her stance. "Eric was just getting ready to watch some Laribee game films and take some notes for Mac. Would you like to join him?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Buddy answered as if this conversation had never happened, and Eric stepped aside to allow him entry into their home.

Eric and Tami gave one another a surrendered shrug.

Eric ushered their unlikely guest into the living room. Passing by the kitchen counter, Buddy skillfully made a mental note of the name of Dr. Kalen that appeared on some paperwork that was sitting out in plain sight.

As the two men made themselves comfortable near the TV, Eric grabbed the laptop and started keyboarding. "Mac & I are working together. U don't have anything to worry about." And he turned the screen around for Buddy to read.

"Well, no offense," Buddy started. "But Mac is not State Champion Coach Eric Taylor, never will be."

Eric entered more text on the laptop. "I run this team. I make the calls. Nothing's wrong w/my brain. Mac & I are working together. We got it handled."

"Well, that's good," Buddy said, "because we need a win against Laribee on Friday night. You need a win. And more important, we all need a follow up win against Arnett Mead."

With his adrenaline rising, Eric then hammered on the keyboard with his fingers, "U'll get your wins. Let's watch some footage."

_Thursday_

_Dillon High School_

_Counseling Offices_

_October 23, 2008_

_10:00 a.m._

After missing the past two days of work, Tami arrived at school a little early this morning. Her husband also insisted on returning to school today, and she insisted on driving him to and from work. She made an easy compromise by pointing out to him that by not driving, he could take some pain medication if he needed it.

Eric was so focused on Friday night's game that she thought returning to work would be good for him and help him pass the time. She had to admit that he had done extremely well on the voice rest, better than she ever dreamed he would. And after the myriad of recent meetings at the house with Mac, she was certain Mac would look out for her husband.

Earlier this morning, Tami cleared off her work desk and organized and prioritized her messages from the past two days. Fortunately, the backlog wasn't as bad as she feared; however, in her line of work, she could never predict what each day would hold. Now, she was deep into a pile of research for college recommendations for some of her more marginal students. Her goal was to finish this group of students by day's end so that she could begin student conferences next week.

She looked at the clock and noticed she had only a little over an hour to go before she needed to take her husband to Dr. Morgan for a check up. Suddenly, she heard a tap outside her office door.

"Aaron T. Kalen, M.D., Otolaryngologist," Buddy Garetty poked his head into her door way and bellowed. "Graduated UT Houston Medical School, class of 1995 at the top of his class. Did his residency at the Mayo Clinic. No malpractice suits on file."

Startled, Tami was caught off guard by Buddy's intrusiveness and uncanny knowledge of her husband's private information. The look on her face must have said it all.

"I thought you would want to know that Eric is with a top, well-respected specialist," Buddy then entered her office. "Don't look surprised. Of course, I checked him out," Buddy continued very matter-of-factly.

"Thank you?" Tami uttered, conflicted by what she had just heard.

"When does Eric go back to see Dr. Kalen again?" Buddy dripped on her like Chinese water torture with the intent of eliciting even more information that was none of his business.

"Buddy, I'm not comfortable discussing Eric's personal information with you without his permission," Tami replied. "And though I'm not sure where you came up with your information … thank you for the vote of confidence on Dr. Kalen." Tammy decided to throw him a bone. "I personally appreciate that."

"Well, you're welcome," Buddy beamed.

Tami thought to herself that Buddy was just like an old, misbehaving hound dog in sore need of attention and adulation. Loyal and true, just pat him and throw him an occasional bone, and he might behave himself, at least for a little while. But leave him alone to his own devices, and that old dog would not stay in his own yard. There would be guaranteed trouble and more than one violated boundary.

"You're right, Tami. I'll go ask Eric about his next appointment. You have a good day," Buddy nodded and turned to leave.

"You have a good day, too," Tami smiled. She had to admit the old hound dog's report on Dr. Kalen did make her feel a little better.

(continued ...)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: An Occupational Hazard (4/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Friday_

_Dillon Family Medical Group_

_Dr. Morgan's Office_

_11:45 a.m._

Eric sat on the edge of an exam table in his work clothes holding a chilled bottle of water on his lap the nurse had given him. Tami sat in a chair in the corner of the very small room. Both were anxious to find out about the biopsy.

"Take a couple of sips of water before I take a look at your throat," Dr. Morgan instructed.

Giving a quick twist to the blue plastic cap of the Dasani water bottle, Eric did as he was told. Then, he opened his mouth. Dr. Morgan held his tongue down with a tongue depressor and directed a bright beam from his pin light down Eric's throat.

"Your throat is still red, but not as red as it was. I don't see any sign of infection; your temperature is normal." The doctor clicked the light off and released Eric's tongue. "You've definitely made some progress since last Friday," the doctor said as he began to gently press on the outside of Eric's neck and glands.

"Take a few more sips of water and give me a soft Ahhhhh," the doctor said, still checking the outside of Eric's throat.

Again, Eric did exactly as he was told. "Ahhhhhh."

After a solid week of non-use, it was hard for him to get the sound out. His voice was very soft, but not as raspy as it had been last week. The muscles on the inside of his throat felt tired from non-use; he was nowhere near having a good strong voice with no pain.

"Again, you're making some progress," the doctor reported. He then took a seat on the stool in front of his patient. "Alright, most important … your biopsy was negative."

"Thank God," Tami extemporaneously blurted out from the corner of the room. She couldn't have held her concern in for one more second.

Eric also let out a sigh of relief from deep inside himself. He surprised himself at the level of concern he had been holding in, more than he would ever admit to having.

The doctor continued, "No evidence of malignancy, no bacterial infection or acid reflux. It's possible a virus could have had some play in the inflammation … lab test won't tell us that with any certainty. Dr. Kalen believes the nodules were caused by long-term overuse of the voice, and I concur. It's one of many hazards of coaching ball."

"Dr. Kalen called yesterday to propose a procedure he thinks might work for you. It's an injection of Teflon into the cords while under a general anesthesia. It's been proven to be helpful for singers and other professionals, who rely on the use of their voices, yet are recovering from nodule removal. The Teflon provides a long-lasting layer of protection while the voice box continues to heal. It's not a cure, but should help you recover more quickly."

"Teflon?" Tami interjects. "Is it safe?"

"The procedure has been around for about 10 years. Teflon is very safe used in this way on a healthy person, so long as there is no underlying allergy to Teflon. Dr. Kalen discussed this with me yesterday so I would be prepared to do a scratch test today to rule out an allergy to Teflon before proceeding with this on Tuesday. I'm prepared to do that scratch test now if you would like. Should the test show you are allergic, Dr. Kalen would not do a Teflon injection but would still want to see you to do another round of steroid injections. You'd be under a local for that procedure. Plan A: Teflon injection under general anesthesia; Plan B: Repeat the steroid injection under local anesthesia."

"If they are both injections, why is general anesthesia necessary for the Teflon injection?" Tami asked.

"Good question," Dr. Morgan remarked. "The use of Teflon takes more time, care, and precision. It would be easier on Eric to put him under."

Eric motioned for a pad which Tami handed to him. "Would you do it, Doc?" he scribbled.

"So long as you have no allergy, I would recommend the Teflon injection," Dr. Morgan said. "It could get your voice back and get you back to work sooner rather than later."

"Do you want me to test you for an allergy?" Dr. Morgan asked the coach and his wife.

Eric shook his head in the affirmative.

"Okay," Dr. Morgan said, moving a tray of medical paraphernalia closer to the examination table.

The doctor pulled Eric's t-shirt tail up and over to expose his back and asked Tami if she would hold the shirt away from his field. She immediately complied. The doctor then went to the sink and thoroughly washed his hands. He snapped on a pair of sterile, non-latex gloves, opened a pad of antiseptic and began cleaning an area on Eric's right upper back. Next, he took the cap off a labeled plastic vial and proceeded to scratch Eric with the potential allergen, drawing tiny beads of blood.

"Oww," Eric whispered.

"Sorry about that. Take another sip of water," the doctor recommended from behind him.

Dr. Morgan loosely bandaged the test area. He asked Tami to come behind her husband so he could show her what to look for. "You'll be able to tell by tonight if he's having a reaction here at the scratch test site, maybe even sooner. If there is an allergic reaction, the spot under the bandage that you watched me scratch will become hot, red, irritated, raised, or even welted. If you see any of those signs, a Teflon injection would not be recommended. If it were to evoke that kind of a reaction on his back, we would not want to evoke that same kind of inflammatory response to his larynx."

Tami nodded to indicate she understood.

Finished, the doctor pulled Eric's shirt over the bandage and walked around to the other side of the exam table to face his patient. "Tami, you can take the bandage off tonight at about 6 p.m.; check the site for reaction, then clean it with an antiseptic and cover it with a Band-Aid. Eric, if you experience any itching, burning, or throbbing, you can take some oral, over the counter Benadryl. Don't get the area wet until tomorrow afternoon. You'll also want to keep an eye on it through the weekend, but most patients show a reaction very quickly. Tami, call our office first thing Monday morning to report if there was _any_ kind of a reaction or not. Do either of you have any questions?"

The Taylors indicated they did not.

Dr. Morgan continued, "I would like for you two to hang out here in the exam room for about 20 more minutes. You have no known allergies, but there is a remote chance you could have a severe reaction to the scratch test in the next short while. I know it's unlikely, but by hanging out here, we can quickly take could quickly take care of it if it does. I'll just leave the door open, and Tami, if you have any concerns, come into the hall and call for one of us, okay?" Dr. Morgan instructed.

"What kind of a reaction?" Tami wanted to know.

"You've heard of kids at school with severe reactions to peanuts or seafood. This is the same thing; a very small part of the population can go into anaphylactic shock. Treatment is a Benadryl injection … like the Epi pens the kids carry. Just hang out for a bit. It will make my malpractice attorney feel better," the doctor explained with a poor attempt at a joke, trying to put them at ease.

"Okay," Tami nodded and managed to give Eric's shoulder a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

As the doctor left them to wait, Eric's thoughts turned to tonight's game.

_Taylor home_

_Friday_

_5:45 p.m._

Julie almost flew inside her darkened house as she opened the front door with her key. The force of the wind and rain behind her almost caused her to lose her footing as her small frame was literally blown inside. Right behind her, Tami rushed in trying to protect her baby's face from the blowing rain. Two loud claps of thunder in quick succession shook the windows of the house, indicating that the lightening struck very near. A thoroughly drenched Eric pulled up the rear. He was surprised at how much strength he had to use to close the front door behind him, and he switched on some lights.

Julie ran to the living room, grabbed the remote, and turned on the local news. Sure enough, there was live storm coverage on News 8 indicating a severe thunderstorm warning for most of Travis County. The Taylors watched the news, all eyes glued to the screen, as they unloaded their wet belongings.

Tami placed Gracie Belle in her infant seat. After Gracie was secured, Tami said, "Eric, I'll be back with some towels. You can't get that patch wet, remember?"

He shook his head in the affirmative, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

The local anchor repeated, "The National Weather Service has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for Travis County until 8 p.m. Central Standard Time. Winds of up to 90 miles an hour are predicted, with possible power outages and property damage. Citizens are advised to seek immediate shelter." The moving text along the bottom of the screen confirmed Dillon was among the areas affected by the Warning.

"There goes tonight's game," Julie said just as Tami returned with a stack of dry towels.

Eric removed his soaked Panthers cap by the bill, grimacing and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Honey, this could be a blessing in disguise," Tami whispered in his ear from behind. "I mean, you just had surgery. Let's get you out of this wet jacket. It's already 6 o'clock, time to look at your scratch test."

Eric followed his wife into the kitchen where he turned on the lights, took off his jacket, and allowed his wife to towel dry his dripping wet hair. He then peeled off his damp coaching shirt, and Tami removed the dressing.

"It looks fine," Tami announced.

"What looks fine?" Julie asked as she joined them in the kitchen, holding her baby sister in her arms wrapped in a cozy blanket. She had a fresh towel draped around her shoulders underneath her wet head of long, blonde hair.

"The scratch test Dr. Morgan did on your Dad to see if he's allergic to Teflon, and he's not. That's good! It's for his next visit to the specialist," Tami explained.

"Oh," Julie seemed satisfied with the explanation.

"We're family, Jules, so just keep this medical information to your self. The town has been doing its usual gossiping about your Dad's health," Tami further explained.

"Understood," Julie acknowledged. As the coach's daughter, she knew firsthand how bad this town could be, especially when the gossip had anything to do with the Dillon Panthers. They really did a number on her when she was dating Matt, "their" quarterback.

"Okay, how about we all go change into some dry, warm clothes, and I'll fix us something to eat?" Tami suggested.

As Eric went into the bedroom, he pulled out a clean, dry pair of sweats from the closet and some dry socks from his dresser drawer. Tami appeared a moment later and reminded him that she needed to clean and bandage his scratch test. Just as she pulled the bandage out of its wrapper, Tami's cell phone rang. It was Mac.

As she answered it, Eric grabbed the laptop that was sitting on their dresser.

"Tell Mac practice tomorrow 2 pm scheduled. Cancelled game 2night made Arnett Mead that much more important," Eric typed and showed his wife the screen. "He and I can meet in the film room 9 am"

Tami relayed the message to Mac. "Yes, and you all be safe, too, Mac," and Tami clicked off the phone. She resumed dressing her husband's allergy test site.

Eric then pulled a dry gray sweatshirt over his head, and his wife put her arms around him and drew him close.

"Are you really that worried about next Friday night?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He looked into her eyes with a look of great concern and shook his head yes. Just then, a large clap of thunder hit nearby. Lightening flashed in the bedroom window, and all the lights in the house went out. Eric loosened his hug and looked out the window and down the street. All their neighbor's lights were also out, including the street lights. All he could see was a vast, darkened Texas sky suddenly lit by more bolts of the blue-white lightening.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" a frightened Julie ran into her parents' darkened, quiet room carrying her sister.

"That strike was close by," Tami replied, taking Gracie from Julie.

Eric then went to the laptop which was now running on battery power and entered, "Grab the emergency lights, etc. and meet in the living room."

Tami and Julie nodded and everyone scattered to different parts of the house, returning to the living room with flashlights, battery operated lanterns, radio, and blankets. Living in Texas, they were pros at setting up for power outages. One power outage several years before had lasted for almost a week. Hopefully, this one would not go on as long.

Some time later, everyone gathered in the living room around the radio. The warning had been extended to 10 p.m. Central Standard Time. A wide power outage had occurred throughout the county. The Taylors hunkered down for a long night. Tami appeared with sandwiches and chips on paper plates. For Eric, she had heated him some of the leftover soup. It was times like this she was glad they had a gas stove and water heater.

"There's some ice cream you should eat after your soup, Hon," Tami said. "It may be all melted if you don't."

Eric smiled as if he would gladly take that worry off her mind. The rain pounded on their roof, really loud and heavy at times. This was some storm!

After a very long week and a fine, make-shift meal, Eric sat on the sofa with his socked feet propped up on the coffee table. He couldn't help but think of the series of downtime he was forced against his will to take during the past week, including tonight. It seemed no one in the media forecasted this storm. He was clearly fighting frustration.

Tami was in the other room taking care of Gracie Belle by flashlight, and Eric patted the seat next to him on the sofa to his oldest daughter, indicating he wanted her to sit next to him. Julie complied. Eric put his arm around his girl, and Julie leaned into the hug laying her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Soon, her socked feet were also propped up on the coffee table next to her Dad's. Eric couldn't help but notice how long her legs were. She was getting taller, growing up so fast before his eyes.

"Dad," Julie quietly mumbled. "Are you doing okay with all this?" She had been very worried about her father. She never thought she would feel this way, but she missed his voice. Their talks were such an integral part of her life, even if she often disagreed with him. She loved her talks with her Mom, too. But the talks she shared with her father were very special. She thought it was strange how we don't miss things until they are gone.

Eric reached down and took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up to see his face, and he smiled and shook his head yes.

With her head still on his chest, Julie took her arms and put them around her Dad's waist and hugged him tight.

"I'm just checking," she said.

They held onto one another, heads touching in the lantern lit room. Thunder still rumbled in the background. Eric closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time his typically independent daughter allowed him to hold her like this. The moment was sweet.

Tami started to enter the living room when she was stopped by tears that began to form in her eyes. Not wishing to interrupt this beautiful sight before her between a father and his daughter, she quietly left the room.

_Dillon High School_

_Practice Field_

_Saturday _

_October 24, 2008_

_2:00 p.m._

The calm after last night's intense storm brought out the sun against a clear, blue Texas sky, and the previously drenched practice field was now only damp from the rain. The town of Dillon had been spared any major damage, although much of the town was still without power.

After last night's game cancellation, the team knew that the stakes for Friday night's game against rival Arnett Mead had been ratcheted up. The coaching staff; however, knew this win was a must to keeping the winning season on track and their jobs.

Eric and Mac spent the early morning reviewing the game films of Arnett Mead who played a tough running game this season. A strong Panther defense would be the key to a win. Mac called the defensive line together and sent them to the video room with staff for a study of their upcoming opponent. Mack asked the offensive line to stay on the field for a run through of plays worked out by Eric and himself.

On the field, Eric intently watched the drill, taking copious notes on his clipboard so that he could make some final adjustments. He had today and Monday to work with the team before his appointment in Austin. After that, he couldn't be certain what was in store for him.

Eric wanted to reschedule his Austin appointment so that he would be able to give his full attention to this critical game, but Tami would not hear of it. She reminded him that he promised her he would put himself first and that she still had the doctor's note which she could easily have extended for a longer period of time. Both Tami and Julie had been so wonderful to him about everything during this entire ordeal; he couldn't bring himself to go back on his word to his wife.

Mac walked over to give Eric a receiver drill update, and Eric showed him his laptop screen.

"What's up w/Saracen & Smash?"

The two had been sniping at one another all afternoon, and it was affecting their performance. Eric continued to enter that he wanted to see them in his office after practice and asked that Mac be there, too.

"You got it," Mac responded. "We'd better nip this thing in the bud."

Mac broke the practice down at 6 p.m. and everyone headed for the locker room. A while later, Numbers 7 and 20 walked into the Coaches Office. Mac quickly informed them they would be meeting in the film room.

Eric was already there, sitting near a computer that was hooked up to a projector. He began to entering furiously. "What is up with you two?" appeared on the large screen.

Both Smash and Saracen saw the text and immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, Coach, I'm sorry," Saracen, stuttered. "I know I promised you that you would have no more trouble from me, but…" While Saracen was speaking, he was watching what Eric was entering on the keyboard.

"Leave your petty stuff off the field." Eric wrote.

"Yeah, I don't know what Mattie's problem is with me, but he clearly has one," Smash commented. "I can agree to keep it off the field, Coach."

"No you can't," Saracen directed his comments directly at Smash. "Because you can't stop runnin' your mouth long enough to even hear what it is you are sayin'."

Smash bristled, and Mac quickly entered the discussion. "Hey, you two, you had better shelf it right now!"

Eric began entering as the other three looked up at the screen. "This next game is very important 2 all of us. We can't afford 2 have our quarterback & receiver odds. You both need 2 check your egos the door & take care of business hand."

After reading what Coach Taylor entered, the two players were very quiet but were still burning with anger.

"Coach Taylor has gone out on a limb for both of you more times than I can count," Mac interjected. "He's done more for you than any coach would ever do, includin' me. But this time, he is the one in need of your help and cooperation. Now, you've both made these passionate speeches the past few days that you are here for him, that you will do anything you can to help him. Talk is cheap, fellas. How about walkin' the walk? When are you both gonna stop flappin' your gums and start walkin' the walk?" Mac's face turned red as his blood pressure rose.

"To walk the walk is the true measure of a man," Mac continued. "You are both team leaders. It's time for you to put your petty squabble aside and keep your word to your coach. Walk the walk. Put it aside. Do it for your coach, do it for your team. Heck, do it for yourself!"

Smash and Saracen tentatively looked at one another. Each of them felt as if Mac had just sliced them down to their knees. They felt small and petty and embarrassed to be standing in front of the coach they both so respected and admired.

"Look, Mattie, I'm sorry," Smash started. "I guess I have been kind of a jerk to you."

"Yes, you have been," Saracen replied. "But I accept your apology. And I apologize for giving you the stink eye."

Smash nodded, "Yeah, you've done that. Apology accepted, too."

Smash extended his hand. Saracen did the same and the two shook hands.

"You know, we're friends, Mattie," Smash said. "We need to get back to being friends."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Saracen said, giving a little smile.

Eric began entering. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, Coach," Smash answered. "You got enough to worry about right now."

And the two players got a pat on the back from their coaches and went on their way.

"And thank you," Eric silently mouthed to Mac after the players left the room. "Outstanding speech."

"Oh, no problem," Mac said. "Most of that speech was one of yours." Mac gave his boss a smile and a respectful tip of his cap by its bill.

(Continued ...)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: An Occupational Hazard (5/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Austin Center for Outpatient Surgery_

_Tuesday_

_October 28, 2008_

_10 a.m._

It was the same drill at the surgical center as last Tuesday morning, except this time, Eric was not first in line for surgery. He had to wait awhile to go to the operating room, and when Tami kissed and left her husband to go into the waiting room, Buddy Garrity was there waiting for her. In fact, Buddy drove Eric and Tami to Austin which allowed Tami time to doze a little in the back seat during the long drive to Austin. That left poor Eric not only time to contemplate the painful procedure that was to come, but he listened to Buddy ramble on for the two hour drive.

Now, it was time for Buddy to ramble on to Tami. "Next week, we're having a new microphone and surround sound system installed in the film room," Buddy proudly announced. "And none if it is costing the District a dime because the equipment is all being donated by your Dillon Panthers Boosters. New portable microphones are being donated for Eric and the rest of the coaching staff to use during practices that are much better, more sensitive than the headsets they are now using. And we've donated two new laptops for the football coaches to use. These tools should be a tremendous help to him."

Tami took in a deep breath and prepared to serve herself a heaping serving of crow. "I've been a vocal critic in the past when the men's athletics department at Dillon High has received more than its fair share of perks and equipment while money for academics and women's sports continues to be cut. But Buddy, I really do appreciate everything you and the Boosters are doing to help Eric," Tami said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Buddy shucked. "I honestly don't know how Eric does it, Tami. Heck, I'd be yelling at Riggins or Smash every day of the week and surely would have lost my voice in Riggins' freshman year," he chuckled. "I've known and observed many a coach in my time. Eric, even with all his passion for the players and the game, shows more self control than any other coach I've ever known. You know better than most what a rare gift he has for the game. He's worth all the help we can give him _and more_." Then, there was a pause followed by, "That is, unless he loses too many games and then, all bets are off."

Then, Buddy laughed a laugh that always made chills go up Tami's spine because what he said was the truth.

It was about this time that Dr. Kalen appeared and locked eyes with Tami. She stood up to join him in the hallway, leaving Buddy in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Taylor," the surgeon began. "Your husband did just great. I injected the Teflon into the cords where I removed those nodules. It went just fine. In a few days, we're going to allow him to start using his voice for 15 minutes at a session, and gradually extend the speaking time out. You'll be given a schedule upon discharge along with some more of the liquid pain medication for him to use over he next few days. Those injections in the cords are painful, make no doubt about it. Don't let him 'tough guy' you on not needing the medication. The instructions will be so that he can stay ahead of the pain."

"Thank you," Tami timidly interrupted the doctor. "Uh, Eric is concerned about his job. He coaches high school football, and he needs his voice in order to do his job. What are his prospects to continue coaching?" she asked, knowing full well what Eric's first questions would be.

"Head Coach for the Dillon Panthers. He took a broken team all the way to State and won," the surgeon smiled. "The man was born to coach football. He is always going to have to be aware of his larynx. It's become a weak spot for him, but he's not the only professional to have this problem. While it's possible this episode will pass, and he could never have trouble again … I doubt it because his job is such a stressor on his larynx. After we get him through this episode, he might seriously consider hiring a voice coach such as the ones professional singers use to learn how to better use and conserve the voice. For example, a singer who does six live performances a week is in a similar predicament in terms of livelihood."

"Wow," Tami said. "Until this happened, I never thought about it like that, and I don't think Eric has either. Do you have a voice coach you could refer us to?"

"Not directly," Dr. Kalen answered. "I can put you in contact with the Department Chair at the University School of Music, a woman named Sandra Caine. She makes referrals for their voice students. The School of Music has an opera program, and I will occasionally have a student referred to me. Untrained voice student are notorious for damaging the larynx. That's how I know about voice coaching. Your husband wouldn't want to start voice therapy until about 4 weeks have passed. Then, he would see the voice coach regularly at first, and then less frequently … much the same schedule as physical therapy. This is a specialized physical therapy."

"We will do that, and thank you, Dr. Kalen, for taking such good care of my husband," and Tami extended her hand.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Taylor," Dr. Kalen replied while shaking her hand. "He should see Dr. Morgan to check for infection from the injections on Friday. And Dr. Morgan should be able to take care of him from here. Should your husband have any new bouts of laryngitis over the next year or so, we may need to scope him again to take a look and make sure nothing is progressing or changing. Otherwise, he should see me in a year for follow up in my office."

_In Route to Dillon_

_Tuesday _

_1:00 p.m._

Buddy poured a post-surgical Eric into the back seat of his car. Once he was buckled in, Eric immediately went out like a light, clearly affected by the anesthesia and the pain injection he had been given for the ride home. Tami took a seat on the front passenger side, as they began the long drive back to Dillon. Once they had been on the Expressway for a time, Buddy began to pepper Tami with questions about Eric's prognosis, which she answered as best she could.

"Let me take care of the voice coach, okay?" Buddy told Tami. "I'll make sure we get it to where the therapy does not interfere with Eric's game schedule, and I can pay extra to make sure that happens. And we'll make sure the voice coach comes to Dillon. You all don't need to be driving to Austin for that, and you don't need to be worrying about any more expenses."

"I appreciate that, Buddy," Tami said, 'And I appreciate you driving today."

Buddy chuckled. "Heck, I got Eric into this money mess when he came back to the Panthers. It's the least I can do. And hey, you never know. I might really like this female music director," and Buddy winked.

"Buddy Garrity! Don't you go falling for Eric's referral," Tami giggled at the prospect.

"Why not?" Buddy smiled. "It could happen."

Tami was a little surprised that recently divorced Buddy was expressing an interest in getting back out there in the dating scene, and they both laughed at the prospect.

Eric began to stir behind them. He suddenly sat up looking startled, lost, and disoriented. Buddy and Tami immediately shopped laughing.

"Oh, Hon," Tami turned around. "Did we wake you?"

Eric nodded no. He winced in pain and motioned to his throat, still very disoriented. His breathing was distressed.

"Do you want some ice chips?" she asked, wanting to do something to help him.

He nodded yes, and she passed him a Styrofoam cup of ice chips she had on hand from the clinic. She felt his hands, they felt cool.

"Lean forward, Hon," she instructed, and he did as she said. She felt his face and forehead.

"You feel okay, no fever," she said and patted on him.

He slowly sucked on some of the cold chips. It seemed to help some.

"We're on our way home," Tami said and put a reassuring hand on his leg, still strapped in her seat. "You'll be in your own bed very soon."

A bleary eyed Eric tried to nod. He was out of it, almost out of body. Buddy observed him through his rear view mirror. His friend looked pale, weak, and was in a lot of discomfort. Eric slowly blinked his eyes until they were at half mast, and then closed. He was out again.

After a few moments, Buddy said to Tami, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to wake him. I get a little loud sometimes if you haven't noticed." He had lowered his volume down many decibels. He checked his rear view mirror again and could see that his backseat passenger was now leaning into the corner of the car, deep in sleep, still holding the white cup in his lap.

"Wow," Buddy uttered. "No wonder Eric had to miss work last week," he recalled seeing him the day after his last procedure. "This is rough."

"Yeah," Tami nodded. "It has been," she confided.

They sat in silence for a time.

"Buddy, what's going to happen, and I don't want to even say it, but if we lose to Arnett Mead?" Tami asked in lowered tones as well. "Eric has worked so hard when he wasn't supposed to be working at all. Did you know that his doctors ordered him to be off from work for 2 weeks, and that was before these procedures in Austin even came up? Eric wouldn't hear of taking time off. It's taken everything I have in me to negotiate with him to take the little time he has. My God, look at him. This is the second time in a week he's been put under a general anesthesia. We had no idea how this was going to play out this way with the doctors. We still don't know for certain." Tami heard herself rambling. "This is just not fair." She turned around to make sure Eric was still sleeping, as he would not have approved of this conversation.

"Well," Buddy thoughtfully began, keeping his poker face in check, "to answer your question, we need a win this week against Arnett Mead. Eric needs a win this week, especially after the cancelled Laribee game on Friday. You know he took over the Panthers with one loss already on the board." Buddy began to share Tami's concern. "We play San Marco next week; we lost to them last year. With Arnett Mead, it's time to put up or shut up; and not because they are a cross town rival. This is strictly a numbers game."

Tami was right. Being up close to the situation today gave Buddy a new perspective. No matter how tough Eric Taylor was or how much heart he had, he might not be able to will himself through this one. It was clear to Dillon's Number One Booster that their coach was in big trouble this week, through no fault of his own. And it became clear that he could have been in bigger trouble had Friday's game not been cancelled for weather, as the Panthers could have very well lost the Laribee game.

"I think it's time we admit we need more help," Buddy concluded. "Mac is great at what he does, but he's not going to be able to pull off the defense. And while Eric could certainly do it, he is obviously in no physical shape to carry out the responsibilities of his coaching job … most definitely not for this week."

"What are you thinking?" Tami asked, suddenly alarmed that perhaps she made a mistake in confiding in Buddy. He was clearly putting the team above her husband … as she should have known he would do. But she fell for his car salesman act of sincerity, playing like he was her husband's friend, driving them to Austin, taking care of everything. In an attempt to help her husband and her family, she feared she made things even worse.

"Oh, I'm not talking about replacing Eric, Tami," Buddy said reassuringly. "I'm talking about he needs some coaching help, some 'real' coaching help."

Buddy then put on his earpiece and began clicking the buttons on his cell phone while driving, with the skill and dexterity of a top car salesman. "Coach Deeks? Hey, this is Buddy Garrity. How are things at Whitmore?" After a pause he continued, "Look, um, I'll just cut to the chase. Eric Taylor is in trouble, and he really needs your help. He would tell you so himself, but he can't. Please allow me to explain."

Upon hearing this, Tami could feel all the tension built up inside her slowly begin to dissipate. She turned around and looked back at her sleeping husband. Eric would trust Coach Deeks.

After a few moments of conversation, Buddy looked over at Tami and asked, "Would Eric be up for a brief meeting tonight at your house? Deeks, Mac, and me? I promise we'll keep it short."

"Uh, sure," Tami said, "If you do promise to keep it short. Um, about 7:00?"

Buddy set up the meeting.

_Taylor Home_

_Tuesday_

_7:00 p.m._

Eric was up and about after sleeping off the anesthesia and the pain meds, clear-headed enough for the impromptu meeting arranged by Buddy and his wife. He sprayed his throat a good one and grabbed a handful of lozenges. The doorbell rang and Julie answered the door, allowing Buddy, Coach Deeks, Mac, and an unknown gentleman into their home. She led them into the living room where Eric was ready with his laptop. He stood to greet them.

"Hey, there," Coach Deeks gave Eric a friendly slap on the shoulder and then, a hug. The two men looked very happy to see one another.

"Buddy and Mac filled me in about you having to have surgery on your voice box. That's a tough break. But I'm glad to hear you're in good hands and on the mend," Coach Deeks said. "But I hear it may not be in time for Friday's must win game. They also told me that you weren't aware that Buddy called me, so I want to assure you that this meeting is confidential and to make sure I'm not stepping in where I'm not wanted."

Eric took a breath in and nodded to acknowledge the statement.

Coach Deeks went on, "Eric Taylor, I want you to meet Jake 'the Snake' Forrester, my Assistant Defensive Coach."

And Eric shook hands and smiled at the tall, muscular African American man with a winning smile.

Coach Deeks continued again, "Eric, Forrester is available to you for the next two afternoons to help you all work on your defensive strategy with your team. We have no game this week. Mac just passed off Arnett Mead's game films to Forrester."

"Yeah, I'll look these over tonight," Forrester added, holding up the DVDs, "and I would be happy to work your defense tomorrow and Thursday after school. Coach Deeks speaks very highly of you, Coach Taylor. I'd be glad to help you out."

"This is your call, Eric," Mac said, "but I think we could really use the help on defendin' against a tough runnin' game. I am not too proud to accept top notch help when it is offered, and when we need it."

Eric clenched his jaw and started to input in the computer. "Neither am I. I'd welcome & b very grateful 4 help w/our defense." And he showed the gentlemen the screen.

"That's great! Are you up for watching some of that game film now while we're all together?" Buddy suggested, relieved this meeting went well.

About that time, Tami entered with a cold bottle of water for her husband.

"Uh, that is, if it's okay with you, Tami," Buddy added.

Tami had overheard Buddy's suggestion and looked at her husband. "Do you feel up for this, honey?"

Eric had a tight smile on his face and nodded yes, and the others seemed to be agreeable to stay for awhile, too. He was very relieved he had some help on the defensive side. Mac could handle the offense, but defense was where they were vulnerable. Now, they had a real chance to pull off a win.

Tami recognized a glimpse of a competitive fire in her husband's eyes that she hadn't seen in awhile. "Well, okay. You heard the man," she smiled and left the group of men to strategize their future.

A couple of hours later, Tami was reading in bed. when Eric quietly entered the room and closed the door so as not to wake Gracie. He looked very tired. Pulling off his shirt and slacks, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and gargle. A dose of the liquid pain medicine and a quick throat spray later, he emerged to check the water level on the humidifier. It was good for the night.

"Did it go alright tonight?" Tami asked.

Eric nodded his head yes as he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in next to his wife. "Thank you for tonight," he slowly mouthed the words as his head sank into his soft, fragrant pillow.

Tami smiled and closed her novel. She placed the book on the nightstand, clicked off the reading light, and snuggled down under the covers, close to her husband. She felt his face with her hands. His temperature continued to be normal. Eric took her hands in his, drew them to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. Lying on his side, Eric offered his outstretched arm to her as a pillow for her head as an invitation to come closer, and she gladly accepted. He wrapped his arms around her, and they snuggled even closer together. First their arms, then their legs, and then their fingers intertwined.

"You're staying home tomorrow, right?" she asked, looking up at him to see his response.

With his heavy eyes struggling to stay open, he shook his head yes and gave Tami a long, loving, reassuring squeeze.

"Good. I'm staying home, too, to take good care of you," she had already decided earlier in the day.

Lulled by the sound of Eric's heartbeat, Tami's head lay on his chest as it rose and fell. With her eyes closed, she listened as his breathing became slow and steady; the muscles in his body became very relaxed, and the pain medication kicked in. He slowly stroked her back with his fingertips and kissed the top of her head. In the quiet, steady rhythm of two bodies so perfectly melded together, Eric and Tami slowly drifted away in the peaceful stillness that can only be found with one's mate.

(Continued ...)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: An Occupational Hazard (6/6)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: M for suggestibility of adult situations. Not graphic.

Summary: Coach Taylor meets with an occupational hazard that could mean the end of the Dillon Panther's return to State.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during Season 2. Assumes Voodoo never happened.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Taylor Home_

_October 29, 2008_

_Wednesday_

_8:00 a.m._

Tami woke early, got herself and Gracie Belle ready for the day, and drove her baby to daycare at the regular time. From the beginning of this ordeal with Eric, Tami made a vow to keep the baby's schedule as normal as possible. These days, Gracie's schedule was one of the few things she could control.

By the time Tami returned home, Julie had already left for school, and Eric was up and about, dressed and showered, and nursing his throat. Yesterday's injections had done yet another number on his larynx. To say he was sick and tired of being in pain would be an understatement. Taking pain medication and being anesthetized twice in one week had taken a lot out of him. Normally energetic, in control, and optimistic, Eric was feeling drained, vulnerable, and frustrated by the whole experience.

"Would you like me to make you a smoothie or some soft scrambled eggs on toast?" Tami asked her husband.

Eric made a motion with his hand for a drink, indicating the smoothie. He took a seat on the bar stool on the other side of the counter while Tami started pouring ingredients into the blender. She couldn't help to notice he seemed uncharacteristically down.

"Hey, Hon, are you okay today?" she asked with great concern in her voice, before adding the ice and hitting the pulsate button. She remembered how tough the day after surgery was for him last week.

Eric wrote on a pad: "Throat hurts. What's new? Coaches have practices in hand. Not much 2 do but wait 4 voice & Friday's game."

Tami poured the cold, white frozen concoction into a chilled glass mug and brought it over to her husband. Then, she read the note. Here she was concerned about his physical well being, not realizing that his psyche was under just as much duress.

Eric took a drink of the smoothie. The thick, cold, icy liquid numbed his pain as it coated the length of his throat. Tami walked out of the kitchen and came up behind him. She wrapped her long, loving arms around his broad, solid shoulders, pressed her face next to his, and held him tight. His face was nice and cool. He squeezed her forearm affectionately and continued to drink the smoothie, while she began to softly kiss him along the side of his smooth, freshly shaven face. He smelled of Irish Spring. She smelled of lavender.

"I know something we could do to pass some of that waiting time," she whispered in his ear and stood up, turning the barstool around so that he was now facing her. She took the nearly empty glass from his hand and placed it on the counter behind him, gazing deep into his eyes. The corners of his closed mouth drew up into a little smile as he took her warm hands into his, kissed them, and then placed them in his lap. She could feel his desire to pass some time with her.

About that time a favorite song began to play on the radio, "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. Still holding his hands, she pulled him towards her to stand up. He did, and they stood facing one another when she seductively murmured, "Dance with me."

The two began to slow dance near the kitchen, Eric in his socked feet and Tami in her sandals, his strong desire pressed against her. She continued to gaze into his eyes, tracing the faint lines on his face with her finger tips until they brushed his lips. He kissed the tip of each of her fingers and leaned in closer to kiss her mouth.

Tami placed her hands along the sides of his face and met his gentle kiss. His tongue was still ice cold and tasted of sweet vanilla and cream, and she slowly warmed his tongue with hers. With the back side of her fingers, she very lightly traced the side of his very tender throat. When their eyes met again, unspoken passion smoldered between them as they continued to sway to the music. The wanting in her eyes summoned Eric to cup his wife's face in his hand and tenderly draw her mouth back to his. His fingers moved up to the back of her neck and became entangled in her lavender-scented hair, as their succulent kissing built in intensity until they were breathing in unison.

Eric's hand slowly fell from Tami's neck and shoulders, brushing the fullness of the side of her breast. He kissed a trail leading from her neck and along her shoulder until he reached the center of her collar bone. Tami gasped the instant his warm breath met the top of her sensitive breasts, and she plunged her fingers into his thick head of dark hair and gently guided his fervent kisses into her waiting cleavage. With his other arm, he pulled her closer to him, further pressing his pulsing desire against her. Tami closed her eyes, her head swimming between ignited passions held to a slow burn only by the tempo of the music and the dizzying anticipation of what was soon to come.

When the song came to its end, Tami took Eric by the hand and led him into their bedroom. Once inside, he grabbed her and began kissing her all over again. He gradually backed them up until he felt the mattress on the back of his legs when she coaxed him to lie on his back in the middle of their unmade bed. Carefully, she climbed on top of him, meeting him face to face. Her long, fragrant blonde hair flowed down around his head and face. Tami deliberately reset their racing, escalating pace and proceeded to make soft, slow, artfully sensual love to her husband. Indeed, they passed some of the waiting time. He loved it. He loved her. She was just what the doctor ordered.

_2:30 p.m._

_Dillon High Practice Field_

While Eric and Tami spent the better part of the morning escaping the strain of the past weeks, word leaked to the press regarding Eric's health and the affect it was having on the team. The news came out earlier in the morning during the Panther Radio broadcast.

_Radio Announcer: "What is up with Dillon Panther Coach Eric Taylor? Dillon High just got him back, and now our sources tell us he's out of commission from a throat surgery. Our man of few words is now a man of even fewer words because he's on total voice rest. Offensive Coach Mac Macgill will be the 'go to' coach until Coach Taylor is back and up to snuff. This is bad news for the Panther Pride before Friday night's game with cross town rival Arnett Mead. Here's hoping Coach Macgill will be able to handle the both offense and the defense because running the ball has been the strength of undefeated Arnett Mead. Last week's rain-out against Laribee, a lesser competitor, has made this week a must-win for Dillon High if they want to maintain their shot at going to State again this year."_

Based on the announcement, a local television crew descended on the Dillon High practice field and pressured Mac for a statement.

A microphone was shoved in his face, and he was asked about the condition of Eric Taylor and word that the team was in big trouble. Mac felt compelled to calm everyone down. "Who did you hear that from? Arnett Mead?" Mac sniped. "Coach Taylor is doing just fine. I've seen him, spent time with him. He's not sick, nor is he unable to coach. He's just on voice rest. It's really not a big deal. There isn't a news story here."

Then, a follow up question from the male reporter wanted to know if it wasn't a big deal, then why wasn't Coach Taylor at practice today?

Mac answered, "Because he had some minor surgery yesterday. He came through fine; he's doin' just fine."

The reporter wasn't buying Mac's contention that there was no story. This press team was like a hungry shark out for blood, and exclusive, sensationalized news of Coach Taylor's illness was its intended meal.

Finally, Buddy Garrity stepped forward and intervened, "I can expand a bit on what Mac has shared. Coach Taylor had surgery in Austin to remove some non-cancerous polyps from his voice box. The biopsy came back fine, and Coach Taylor is doing fine. He just has to stay on voice rest for awhile. He can communicate by writing. He remains the Head Coach of the Dillon Panthers and is playing _THE_ key role in preparing this squad for Friday's game. We're sorry there isn't a more interesting story here, but there's not. Now, is any of what I just told you any of your business? The answer is no. But I figure you would have found out about it eventually, anyway. Instead of digging for bad news that isn't there, why can't we celebrate the good news on the biopsy report and wish Coach Taylor the speediest recovery?"

The reporter next wanted to know if Coach Taylor would be at Friday Night's game.

Buddy confidently replied, "Wild horses wouldn't be able to keep Coach Taylor away from Friday night's game."

_Taylor Home_

_5:00 p.m._

Eric parked himself in front of the television waiting for the 5:00 local news. Julie was also interested in seeing the newscast. Her friends at school told her that her father had been the subject of a press interview held on the practice field.

Eric had received several phone calls and voice mails during the afternoon from players and staff letting him know about a leak to the press, not to mention multiple calls from Buddy Garrity apologizing for doing what he felt he had to do without first securing Eric's permission. Eric wanted to see the interviews for himself.

Tami walked into the leaving room and handed Gracie Bell to Eric. He placed her in the crook of his arm on the end of the sofa and proceeded to feed his baby girl a bottle. Tami went into the kitchen to attend to another pot of soup she had been cooking all day. After giving it a good stir, she replaced the lid and went into the living room to join her family.

After a time, the local sports came one, and they all sat in silence as Mac's and Buddy's interviews aired. Eric had a crease between his eyes from concentrating so intensely on what he was hearing. After the interviews were over, the silence continued. Tami went over to the sofa and took Gracie Belle from her husband. She draped a clean diaper over her shoulder and began burping her daughter as she walked a short path back and forth nearby.

"Well, what did you think?" Tami's curiosity was getting the best of her. "Do you think Mac and Buddy did enough damage control?"

Eric grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and began keyboarding. Still holding the baby, Tami and Julie stood behind the sofa to read his response.

Eric quickly entered, "Don't know. Time will tell."

"I think somebody had to say something, Dad," Julie offered. "There are all kinds of rumors circulating around school. I can't tell you how many times I heard in the hallway at school this week that you are dying of cancer."

"We all know how this town gets to talking. And then, the stories that are spun out of a grain of truth become unrecognizable," Tami agreed. "As usual, I think Buddy is way too free with what he knows or thinks he knows. But I also think he may have just given the press enough information to leave you alone at least for awhile, honey."

Eric thought about it for a moment and then, shook his head in agreement and decided to email Mac right away.

_Mac:_

_I saw the interviews on the 5:00 news. The press ambushed you. You all did fine under the pressure._

_I am concerned AM will see my health issue as a sign of weakness and take advantage of the situation. I expect them to come after the team with hard hitting to try to physically bulldoze our guys more than they normally would and keep us off balance. Would you please emphasize defense protection and maintaining focus in the midst of attack at practice tomorrow?_

_Please keep this next part to yourself: I will not return to school until Monday at the earliest; however, I am available at all times for you, Forrester, or anything the team needs. I will definitely be at the game Friday night. I'm fine. As much as I hate to admit it, I need the rest after having two surgeries within one week. The team is in good hands. I have the time coming; Tami and I will take care of the school. If anyone asks where I am, just tell them I had an appointment … nothing more. I don't want the press reading into anything more than they already do._

_Thanks,_

_CT-_

Eric showed Tami the email before he hit the "Send" button. She was pleased he was first taking care of himself, and she smiled and commented, "I like it."

_Friday _

_October 30, 2008_

_7:00 p.m._

_Dillon Panthers vs. Arnett Mead _

_Hermann Field_

In the Panther locker room, the team was preparing to go out on the field and execute the game they had been training for the past week. They had been drilled and drilled until they could recite plays in their sleep.

The training by Assistant Coach Forrester had been invaluable. He spent a lot of practice time on blocking to protect the offense. He also did some centering of gravity work, protecting oneself against being knocked down. The guys had worked hard and trained hard and were as ready as they would ever be.

The team received a big emotional lift when they saw Eric Taylor enter the room. Once again, he wore the scarf Tami insisted he wear around his neck. The team cheered upon seeing him.

Comments such as "Good to see you, Coach" and "Thank God you're here" could be heard around the room. He stood beside Mac who bellowed out some last minute instructions before the team exploded out of the locker room,

The announcer was warming up the crowd.

_Announcer: "Tonight, we have a barn burner! The long-standing, cross-town rivalry between the undefeated Arnett Mead Tigers with their bruising defensive line and the reigning State Champion Dillon Panthers who have sustained one loss for the season. Folks, this game sold out within an hour of when the tickets went on sale._

_Big question tonight: Is the ailing, missing-in-action Dillon Panther Coach Eric Taylor here tonight with his Dillon Panthers team? We understand offensive Coach Mac Macgill has taken stewardship of last season's champions. Has Coach Taylor's absence and the last minute adjustments affected the performance of these Panther players? Hang onto your seats folks because we're about to find out. _

_Because busting through their banner are the Arnett Mead Tigers!"_

The Arnett Mead side of the stadium went wild as the Tigers entered the stadium and took their places on the field and sideline.

Then, it was the home team, the Dillon Panthers' turn to enter the stadium. The team burst through their banner, led by Coach Taylor.

_Announcer: "The guessing is over. They said wild horses couldn't keep him away tonight, and Coach Taylor is indeed here. He is being enthusiastically received by the fans at Dillon High._

Dillon High's side of the stadium erupted into a roar of cheers, much louder than the welcome give to Arnett Mead. The crowd was up on its feet, beside itself, paying homage to one of their heroes. Signs held up by fans in the stands said, "Go, Coach Taylor" and "Our Pride, Coach Taylor."

Tami and Julie were seated in the stands, accepting hugs offered from those townsfolk seated around them. Tami became choked up in the unexpected moment. She watched as the love of her life received accolades from a town not so willing to give them. Although she knew Dillon's good wishes would be short lived, with a memory as longs as only the next big loss; tonight, she was grateful for them. Eric deserved them.

As the Dillon coaching staff headed for the sidelines, the announcer began his commentary.

_Announcer: The lucky Dillon Panthers just won the coin toss and have elected to receive. Here comes the Tiger kick-off, and it is received by Panthers number 33, Tim Riggins, at the Arnett Mead 42 yard line. The Dillon defense is holding back a mighty charge, allowing Riggins a gain of 32 yards. He is shoved out of bounds, and the Panthers have themselves a first down._

_Number 7, Matt Saracen, is coming in with the play. From shot gun formation, he gives a screen pass to Riggins, who passes it back to Saracen! Saracen has the ball. He's running, running. He is shoved out of bounds at the 7 yard line. Wow, that was some play by Dillon quarterback, Matt Saracen!_

_Next play from an I-formation, Saracen hands the ball to Riggins who climbs up and over the Tiger's defensive line. The Arnett Mead defense tackles Riggins in the end zone. Oh, my, they are piling on top of him after the play. There is some punching going on at the bottom of that pile. Where is the referee? _

_Finally, they are climbing off one another. Riggins emerges with the ball in the end zone. Touchdown, Dillon Panthers! Can you hear the thrill of this Dillon crowd?_

_The field goal kick is good, and Dillon is on the score board, 7 to 0._

Saracen powwowed with Eric and Mac on the sidelines. Using the laptop, Eric gives his quarterback the next two offensive plays.

_Announcer: Tiger quarterback, Number 7, Alan Turkel, snaps the ball and hands off to Number 42, running back Mike Murphy. Panther coverage is one on one. Murphy is spotted. He is pushed back a for 5 yard loss._

_Turkel snaps the ball and gives a screen pass to Murphy again. Uh-oh, once again, Murphy is covered and is pushed back even further into Panther territory. _

_It is now 3rd and 22. Turkel once again hands the ball to Murphy. And again, Murphy is spotted and is pushed back another 9 yards. What is Turkel doing? The play is resulting in a shoving match between Murphy and Panther defensive guard Juan Solis, even though Murphy started it. The referee issues a 15 yard penalty against Solis with a warning._

_The Dillon Panthers are complaining, unhappy with the call, even though the penalty is not enough to put the Tigers in field goal range._

_The Tigers will kick the ball. Panther guard, Reggie Pons, makes a fair catch at the Tiger's 39 yard line._

_Matt Saracen is coming onto the field with the play. He takes the snap. He makes a pass to Smash Williams. Williams is running with the ball._

_Oh! Saracen sustains a late hit from two Tiger defenders. The crack of shoulder pads can be heard echoing across the field. Again, the referee is conveniently nowhere to be seen for this incident. _

Eric was absolutely beside himself, as he paced up and down the sideline, raking his fingers through his hair. He could do nothing in that moment except watch Mac complain to the official. Mac repeatedly yelled "Late hit!" from the sidelines to no avail.

_Announcer: The Panther fans are booing and shouting their displeasure with the referees. Slowly, Saracen gets back up on his feet in time to see Smash bring the ball in for another Panther touchdown!_

_Can you hear some of the Panther fans yelling, "Hoodlums!" These Panther fans are losing all patience, tired of seeing the repeated display of Un-sportsman-like Conduct by these Arnett Mead Tigers being allowed by the referees._

On the sidelines, three of Saracen's fingers were taped up together in a slightly bent position after his last hit. His left ring finger appeared to be broken.

_Announcer: "Once again, the field goal kick is good. The Panthers lead the Tigers 14 to 0._

The Tigers realized another failed scoring attempt before the half, but not before an unchecked eye gouge to Panther safety Casey Thomas. Complaints lodged by Dillon were not taken seriously because the Panthers were in the lead.

As the battered Panthers headed for the locker room, the announcer had a few choice words.

_Announcer: "We are at the half of a good old fashioned brawl. These two rivals are at one another's throats and are out for blood. And it seems the referees are going to allow the blood bath to happen. The very frustrated Arnett Mead Tigers have been unable to get any point traction in the first half. And the bruised and battered Dillon Panthers have been unable to get a referee call in their favor against a very aggressive opponent. It seems that if the Arnett Mead cannot hang onto their undefeated status, they are not going to allow the Dillon Panthers to walk away unscathed. Indeed, they are putting some hurt on last year's State Champions."_

Inside the locker room, Eric was typing has fast as he could into the laptop. He gave it to Mac to read.

_It is clear to all that we are playing against a team of thugs. They are trying to distract you and get your mind out of the game. Don't allow them to do it, to get away with it. Don't allow wrong to prevail. You are rightful winners of this game. You are the right, and they are the wrong. Make them fear what is right. Gentlemen, do not lower your selves to their tactics because it can only backfire. Keep your minds in the game. The referees are not our friends. Do not allow these thugs to prevail. We've played games before when the referees were not our friends. Defense, remember the training you received this week from Coach Forrester. You can handle this. You can do this. You can win this. Let's go out there and get this done!_

After shouts and some cheering, a battered yet renewed and hydrated Panther organization returned to the field for the second half.

_Announcer: "We're ready to kick off this second half. The Panthers kick the ball. The Tigers receive a fair catch on the Panther 32 yard line._

_Tiger quarterback Turkel hands off the snap to Murphy. Murphy is immediately put down hard behind the line of scrimmage. _

_Turkel tries the play again making a screen pass to Tiger running back Marlon Frye. Frye runs the ball a total of 4 yard. The Panther defense puts Frye in his place, on the ground._

_Third and seven, Turkel hurls a screen pass to Frye again. First down at the Panther's 40 yard line! _

_This running game is not effective against these Dillon Panthers! Why does Turkel insist on repeating this play?_

_Arnett Mead calls a time out. _

_From the shot gun, Turkel fires a pass at Murphy. He finally connects at the 19 yard line! Murphy easily runs past two tackles, into the end zone. The Arnett Mead crowd is fired up. The kick for the extra point is good, closing the score gap to 14 to 7._

_Panther special teams member, Landry Clarke, receives the Tigers kickoff at the Tiger's 52 yard line. Clarke returns the ball to the Panther 32. Panther offense takes to the field and into position. Saracen takes the snap, draws back and hurls the ball to number 20, Smash Williams. Williams is running, running 48 yards for a touchdown, thanks to a tremendous defensive assist by Landry Clarke._

_And that will be the last play of the third quarter._

_It's fourth quarter. The kick for the extra point is good with the score now 21 to 7, Dillon Panthers._

_The Panthers kick the ball deep into_ _their own territory. Tiger defensive back Rush Toland catches the ball and runs. He reaches Panther 32. Oh! He is hit hard, and he fumbles the ball! It is scooped up by Panther Landry Clarke. Clarke runs unchallenged downfield. He is slammed down hard at the 5 yard line! _

Eric became hyper-vigilant in his reaction to this illegal hit, but all he could do was fume. It was becoming more and more clear to him that this was an orchestrated assault to take out his best players. And there was nothing he could to do stop it.

_Announcer: Uh-oh, Clark is limping. That hit was unnecessarily hard. Clarke is helped off the field. Again, this Panther crowd boos the referee who did not make a penalty call for unnecessary roughness._

_Saracen is coming in from the sideline with the next play. The fingers of his left hand are bandaged after that late hit in the first half. Saracen is in position. He takes the snap and passes the ball to Riggins. It's a no go, no gain for Riggins._

_Back at the line of scrimmage, Saracen takes the snap again. Riggins is in motion. A screen pass to Riggins. Riggins walks up and over and on top of the Tigers defensive line. Touchdown, Panthers!_

_Oh. No way! After the play is called Tim Riggins is hit hard to the left shoulder by Arnett Mead running back Rick Barnes. And surprise, surprise. No foul is called. _

By now, Eric has created a trench in the turf from pacing on the sidelines. To say he was angry would be an understatement. To not be able to express his frustration at the injustice was torture. There was nothing he could do to protect his players.

Tami carefully watched her husband from the stands. She could tell his was very upset. She knew how he felt, much as she had been feeling when there was little she could do to help him.

_Announcer: Can you hear the wrath of these Panther fans? This is the loudest booing I've ever heard in high school football. _

_The Panthers are ready for the field goal kick. In the midst of all this noise, the kick is good! The score is now 28 to 7._

_Ladies and gentlemen, this has been one the most one-sidedly brutal games of football I have ever seen._

Eric and Mac were still clearly upset, as was every member of the team. The fans continued to boo the referee as the game pistol went off to call the end of the game.

Then, all hell broke lose in the end zone as Panthers and Tigers started going at one another. Other players and the coaches from both sides ran to the end zone to pull their respective players off of one another. Eric grabbed on of his players and pulled him away, as did Mac and the other Panther staff. They herded their team into the locker room.

In the post game locker room, emotions ran high. The Panthers had just won one of the toughest physical contests this team had ever played. They won against one of the most aggressive teams in the state of Texas. Some looked battered, bloodied, and bruised. Others were dirty and exhausted, but they were all happy they did what they came to do: Focus on the game before them, destroy the Tigers' undefeated record, and keep the Panthers in the running for State. Adrenaline overtook the many aches and pains in the room. There were shout outs, back slaps, hand shakes, and kudos given all around.

All the whooping and the hollering began to cease as the team watched Eric stand forward with a microphone. He took several sips of some bottled water. There were many, "Shhhhh, listen ups," in the room until it fell completely silent. Eric had his organization's undivided attention, and for the first time since he lost his voice, he spoke into a microphone.

"_You did it, gentlemen. The odds were against you. They said it couldn't be done. YOU did it. When they pummeled you with everything they had, YOU did it. When the referees wouldn't make the right calls, YOU did it. YOU showed the kind of heart that a coach can only dream of seein' in his players. You've done me PROUD. You've done the town of Dillon and the uniform you wear PROUD. You've done our coachin' staff PROUD. You've done yourselves and your families PROUD. You've kept the dream of returnin' to State alive. Congratulations." Rather than use of his voice's volume, he_ used fluctuation in tone and cadence to emphasize his points.

Rather than use of his voice's volume, Eric used fluctuation in tone and cadence to emphasize his points. His voice was much softer than his normal speaking voice. No matter, it sounded good to all.

The team cheered, surrounding him. They came up on him as they would their star player of the night and lifted their coach in the air and began to sing the Panther Fight Song. Eric couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. Mac smiled and applauded. Tami and Julie were even able to catch the last part of this crazy scene. At the end of the song and one last, long cheer, the players lowered Eric back on his feet.

"Tonight, we took a vote," Mac shouted in his microphone, over the mayhem before him. "And the unanimous decision is that this game ball goes to you, Coach Taylor." Looking straight at his boss, he added, "This is yours. YOU earned it." Holding the game ball, Mac continued, "You keep this one, forever." And Mac handed the ball to Coach Taylor and gave him a congratulatory handshake with his other hand square on his boss' shoulder.

Again, the team cheered and applauded their undisputed leader. Eric looked at the ball, trying hard to fight back the tears that welled in his eyes. The team yelled, Speech!"

"No more talk tonight," Eric spoke very softly into his microphone. His voice was there but it was fast weakening. "Just a very heart felt, _'thank you.'_"

Eric scanned across the room until he finally located his wife and daughter. Tami kissed her index and middle fingers and turned her wrist outward, sending the kiss to her him. He returned the kiss in the same way, back to her.

_Saturday_

_Taylor Home_

_October 31, 2008_

_10 a.m._

Mac stopped by Eric's house to give him a run down of team injuries. Eric gladly invited him in. Saracen, Riggins, Thomas, and Landry were all checked out at Urgent Care after the game. Mac said both Landry's left ankle and Riggins' shoulder sustained soft tissue injuries but were not sprained or broken. They were both set up for ultra sound and physical therapy. Saracen's ring finger on his left hand was indeed broken. But luckily, his left hand was not his passing hand, although the left was used to stabilize the ball. Thomas sustained a scratched cornea and needed to wear a patch over his eye, use eye drops, and be rechecked the following week. All in all, considering the source of the brutality, as bad as it was … it probably could have been a lot worse.

"You were right," Mac gave it up for Eric. "Arnett Mead was out to get us in a big way."

Eric went into the living room and typed into the laptop, "It is clear they just wanted us out of contention for State. We have to file a formal complaint against them, Mac. The game film from last night will speak for itself. Ed Shumway could and should lose his job over this. And so could a couple of referees."

"I agree," Mac emphatically nodded. "Look, Eric, you need to rest this weekend, and I just wanted to update you on the guys. I'm holdin' practice today at 2:00. Wow, I don't think we've ever had this many players injured before in one game."

"Me neither," Eric entered. "See if Saracen is okay with the one good hand, would you? Don't overwork him. Don't overwork any of 'em today."

"You bet. Aren't you worried about losin' to San Marco next week with our long injured list?" Mac asked, curious about his strategy for the upcoming week.

Eric entered, "Not as much as I was. San Marco is down 2 games for the season. I have no doubt the complaints in the editorial section of our local paper tomorrow from Panther fans will mirror the complaint we are gonna file on Monday. Public opinion, plus the performance of our team this week, will make San Marco fear us. Officials won't dare give us a bad call. Don't worry, I'm not overconfident. But I think we just caught a break; certainly enough of one to give the injured guys and me a few days to mend and regain some more of our strength back."

"What's your plan for doing that?" Mac wanted to know.

Eric continued entering text into the laptop, "I'm gonna do as Tami says this weekend. See how I feel on Monday. Enjoy Gracie's first Halloween tonight. No matter what, I will file that complaint on Monday. The team was a well-oiled machine last night. If we can get either Riggins or Clark back in the game, we'll be fine."

"You definitely want to do as the Mrs. says," Mac concurred. "You all have been through a lot these past few weeks."

Eric acknowledged Mac's confirmation of his plans with a nod. Then, he took a sip of water and spoke to Mac. "I think Saracen will be okay to play; he's a tough kid. Thank God Smash is good."

Mac looked surprised at actually hearing him speak. Eric's voice sounded a little stronger than it did even last night.

"I've got fourteen-and-a-half minutes left today to talk," and Eric winked at his Assistant Coach.

The two men smiled as it was evident to both of them … the worst was over. Coach Eric Taylor was on his way back to State, and so was his team.

-fin-


End file.
